When You're Fed Up
by Monita
Summary: What happens when Shu is finally tired of Yuki's crap
1. The First Sign

What Happens When Your Fed Up With Your Mate Eiri or Yuki

Suichi was pacing the living room floor in Yuki and his apartment. It was after midnight and still his sometimes lover wasn't home. "I wish he would come straight home after a deadline, or whatever the hell authors go through." Suichi said to himself. He checked his cell phone for the seventh time in fifteen minutes. "Where is he?" He finally sat on the couch. "Why do I keep going through this, maybe I should find someone else." He laid his head against the pillow. "Maybe it's time for me to move on." He looked at his phone again and finally noticed the voicemail symbol. "How the hell did I miss this?" After checking his settings, Suichi finally noticed that he accdiently left his phone on silent.

"You have one new message, first message: Suichi it's me, I'm going to be alittle later. Wait I'm trying to leave him a message Suichi I'm running late and I'll see you later Yeah I told him, he'll believe me. So did you get us a room Sakara. Room 211 okay: End of Message, for call back press 1; To save this message press 5; For call time and date press 7" Suichi pressed 7. "The call was recieved on June 6, 2007 at 8:15p.m. For more options press 0" Suichi hung up the phone and looked a the clock, it was now 12:30. Suichi sighed and stood up and stretched.

"He promised me no more cheating." He said to himself. "Why does he lie to me. I know that he likes men and women, but I jus wanted him to love me." Tears were streaming down his face. "I guess he does love me, I mean I am his main boyfriend, I guess I should be okay with this, I mean I can only give him one type of pleasure while a women can... well do whatever the hell they do." Suichi was siting on the edge of the bed, after pondering what he just said aloud to himself, he put on his nightshirt and laid down for bed.

Yuki finally made his way into his apartment. He couldn't walk straight and he kept bumping into things. He fumbled for a cigarette and couldn't light it on the first three tries, finally on the fourth try he lit it and went back to his room. Being inconsiderate and drunk Yuki turned on the light and started banging his dresser draws looking for a change of clothes.

"Yuki." Suichi said and sat up some. "Yuki is it really you?"

"Who else would come in here and go through my draws." He said harshly and dropped ashes on the floor.

"I got your message."

"Yeah and?"

"How was Sakara? Was she good in bed, good in room 211?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki finished his cigarette and put the stub out on his nightstand. "If you keep being parnoid I'll just leave you." Suichi smiled and played the message that Yuki left on his cell phone. After hearing this Yuki paled some, but wouldn't change his story. "What makes you think that we had sex, as far as you know we were just talking about my book."

"Right...The book. The manuiscript that you left here." Suichi moved closer to Yuki and sniffed him, after he got a good whiff, he got out of bed and looked through his clothes. Yuki didn't say anything. Finally Suichi pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Hey leave my smokes alone!"

"Shut the hell up." He said calmly and looked at Yuki. "Let's see, you reek of sex and tried to cover the odor with some cheap hotel soap and shampoo, you have two hickies on your neck and lipstick stains on your shirt and pants." Suichi took a good inhale and looked at a speechless Yuki. "Let me tell you one thing okay. We don't like your lying and cheating ways, hell we don't even like being treated like shit, so from now on your going to change the way you are or we're going to start paying you back."

"If you feel that way, why don't we break up and see ther people." Yuki knew that he had him, soon his face would wrinkle up and his eyes will get big and then he would cry and tell him that he was sorry and that he loved him. Yup in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and right on time.

"Yuuukkkiiii!" Suichi wailed and then stopped, he started laughing. "If you really wanted me gone then you would've did it by now." Suichi finished his cigarettes and put the carton under his pillow. "We're turning in now, but before you get any rest I want you to think about what just happened here, okay." Suichi didn't wait for a reply, he just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The Next Day

Yuki woke up and saw that Suichi had already left for work. "Man I had a weird dream last night, no more drinking and random sex with women." He stood up and went into the bathroom. After a nice shower, he went into the kitchen to fix himself breakfast, when he made it to the fridge he saw a note

Eiri,

I really hope you listen to us and start acting right. We love you Suichi

"What the hell, and when did he start calling me Eiri?" Yuki went into his study and stayed there for about fifteen minutes, after that he decieded to take a break and go out until Suichi came home.

"Yuuuukkkkiiiii!!" Suichi yelled and slammed the front door. "Guess what I recorded two songs today and I saw Mr. Sakama, it was a great day." Suichi said all of this while walking into Yuki's study. "Yuki." He wasn't there Suichi found him in the bedroom looking at the ceiling. "There you are Yuki." Suichi sat on the bed next to his lover. "Are you sick or anything?"

"No, just thinking... Tell me did anything happen last night...between us." Suichi shook his head and looked at the floor. "Something happened..."

"Well I got your message and you blew me off to be with some girl. I believe that you drunk to much again and confused the girl with me and that's what happened. So everything is okay between us." Suichi picked his head up and smiled at Yuki. "Since I can't cook or anything, I'm going to order us some take out." Yuki nodded and watched Suichi leave.

"He doesn't remember, he doesn't remeber a damn thing." Suichi ran into the living room and searched for a take out menu. Eiri followed behind him and sat on the couch next to him.

"What are you in the mood for, American, Italian, or the usual?" Yuki just shrugged and looked at Suichi. "Well I want a pizza. I know, you only want chesse on your half." Suichi placed the order and turned on the Anime station and sat back to watch the show. Finally he noticed Yuki staring at him. "What's wrong Yuki?"

"Nothing... You really don't remember last night?"

"No I went to bed before you came in."

"Can you explain this letter." Yuki gave Suichi the letter that he found on the fridge. "Well?"

"It's not my handwritting. Maybe Thoma came over after I left for work." Suichi gave him the letter back and turned back to the television. "Man I love Inyuyasha. I could watch it all day, and not to mention Sailor Moon." Yuki just sat there, finally it dawned on him that Suichi was lying, fine he could play this game too.

"Listen I want us to break up."

"But why Yuki." suichi started with tears in his eyes. "I didn't do anything this time, and if I did I'm sorry." He was now on his knees and clutching Eiri's hand for life. "Please forgive me."

"No." Eiri said and kicked him across the floor. "You want to play games with me and all that other shit, well forget it." Suichi sat there trembling tears coming down his face. "Get your shit and get out." Yuki said and went into his room. Suichi sat there for a few minutes and finally went into the bedroom, when he opened the door he saw Yuki smoking a cigarette. "Quit begging with those big purple eyes, and just go." Suichi walked over to him and took the cigarette out of his hand.

"I thought we told you to play nice." suichi said and inhaled the cigarette. "I thought we said to be fucking nice!" He yelled and slapped Yuki in the face. "Why are you so damn diffcult." He said and kept smoking the cigarette. Yuki was sitting there in shock. "What, never had anyone hit you before, your only use to hitting us and being nasty to us." Suichi punched him this time in the jaw. Yuki fell back and held his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, we're sick of your shit." Suichi walked over to the closet. "You have really pretty silk shirts." He grabbed one and went back over to Yuki. "Give me your lighter Eiri." Yuki hesitated. "I'm going to ask you one more time to give me the damn lighter." Yuki gave him the lighter. "Thank you." Suichi then lit the shirt on fire."How much did this shirt cost $150.00, now it's $150.00 of ashes." Suichi sat down next to Yuki and stared at him. "Look the food should be here, I'm going to leave for a while, but remeber play nice." Suichi walked out of the room and left Eiri sitting in the bedroom. Yuki was in a state of shock. What the hell is going on in his home? Why the hell is Suichi acting crazy? He finally got up and went into the living room. There was Suichi sitting on his knees crying. Crying the same way he left him.

"Suichi." Red rimmed purple eyes stared at the blonde novelist. "Are you okay?"

"No, I want us to work out our problems." Just then the door bell rung and Yuki answered the door. He payed the delivery driver and took the box of pizza.

"Come on brat." Suichi shook his head and stayed in the same spot that he was in. "Look I over reacted. We're okay, so come on let's eat."

"Really!" Suichi asked with hearts in his eyes. He walked over to Yuki and sat down oppsite him and started on his pineapple, anchoive, mushroom and onion pizza. "This is really good Yuki."

"What did you just call me?"

"Yuki. Why do you want me to call you something else?"

"No." Yuki ate his pizza in silence while Suichi went on about some song or another. "Hey, do I have any other names?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like my real name, do you know it?"

"Yeah, it's Eiri Usegai, and your pen name is Eiri Yuki."

"Why do you call me Yuki?"

"Eiri is to business like to me. Like Thoma calls you that and your publisher and all of those folks, plus I like the name Yuki." Yuki shook his head and looked at his pizza. "Hey, let's go to a movie later on this week."

"Okay." Yuki didn't care, all he wanted was to figure out why Suichi was acting like a crazy person. He just couldn't figure it out. 


	2. The Gift of Music

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it▓s characters.

Eiri woke up to an empty bed that morning and sat up. ⌠Damn things have been weird around here lately.■ He said to himself and got up to take a shower. After a quick shower and shampoo he made his way back into his bedroom and found Shuichi asleep in bed. ⌠What the hell?■ Eiri walked over to Shuichi. ⌠Wake up brat.■ He said and shook him.

⌠Yuki.■ Shuichi mumbled and sat up some. ⌠What time is it?■

⌠7:30, aren▓t you going to be late for work or something.■

⌠No, I▓m due in at 9 remember I told you that I had to write a few songs and I don▓t have anything.■ Eiri shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. ⌠Yuki, can you help me write a song.■

⌠You mean that dribble that you call music. No thanks, if I wrote a song for you then people will know that I did it.■

⌠How?■ Shuichi asked while getting out of the bed to go to the bathroom and take a shower.

⌠I have talent and you don▓t so therefore they will know that it▓s fraud.■

⌠Your so mean to me Yuki.■ Shuichi said and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later Shu was dressed and ready to start work. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and a pack of strawberry pocky and sat at the kitchen table. ⌠What▓s this?■ Shu picked up a packet that said ▒Songs by Shuichi Shindo.▓ ⌠What the hell?■ Shu flipped through the booklet and then knocked on Yuki▓s study door.

⌠What do you want brat.■ Shu walked in and gave Yuki the booklet. ⌠What▓s this?■

⌠The songs you wrote for me, there a little dark but good.■ Shuichi said with a smile on his face ⌠You really do love me.■

⌠Let me see that.■ Yuki took the packet and opened the first page.

Broken Soul You use to tell me that you loved me You use to tell me that you cared You use to hold me all night long and whisper in my ear.

Now your cold and distant your out all night in the dark doing secret things that you don▓t think I know about.

You poor broken soul, hiding your heart covering your eyes to me.  
You cold broken soul so full of bitterness I wish I could put you out of your misery.

The past is over and now I see the future I use to think that it would be you and me Now I know that you▓re a filthy whore who lies.  
Who lies.

Now your cold and distant your out all night in the dark doing secret things that you don▓t think I know about.

You poor broken soul, hiding your heart covering your eyes to me.  
You cold broken soul so full of bitterness I wish I could put you out of your misery.

So now I▓m going to make you suffer like you did to me, now I▓m going to haunt your dreams, I hope your life becomes nothing but misery.

"Look in my eyes, look in my heart I'm not yours anymore." (talking)

You poor broken soul, hiding your heart covering your eyes to me.  
You cold broken soul so full of bitterness I wish I could put you out of your misery (x2)

I hope you think of me when you fall.

Yuki read the lyrics to that song three times before he gave Shuichi the packet back. ⌠That▓s different huh Yuki■

⌠Yeah.■ Yuki had paled some and grabbed a cigarette. ⌠You better go to work.■ He whispered.

⌠Okay.■ Shu kissed Yuki on the cheek. ⌠See you later.■ Shuichi left the room and then Yuki heard the door close.

⌠He▓s crazy, freakin crazy.■ Yuki took out cell phone and called Hiro.

⌠Hello, Hiro speaking.■

⌠It▓s Eiri, look I have to___■

⌠What did you do to Shuichi now. God I don▓t know why he▓s with you.■

⌠I don▓t know, but he▓s acting weird. Really weird.■

⌠How?■ Yuki went on and explained what Shu had been doing for the last few days and he told him about the songs. ⌠So he thinks that you wrote it.■

⌠Yeah, but when you read it you▓ll see that it wasn▓t me.■

⌠Okay I▓ll check it out.■ Hiro said and hung up. Yuki looked at his laptop and then outside.

⌠I▓m not working today.■ He said and went into his bedroom to go to sleep.

At the studio

⌠Hey guys look at what Yuki wrote for us.■ Hiro grabbed the booklet and flipped through it. ⌠Wasn▓t that nice of Yuki, he really love me.■

⌠Are you sure that he wrote this?■ Hiro asked and passed the booklet over to Fujisakai. ⌠I mean isn▓t Mr. Yuki▓s style more on the lovey dovey side.■

⌠Yeah I thought the same thing, but I found it this morning on the kitchen table, and that▓s not my handwriting so who else could▓ve done it?■ Hiro just shook his head and looked at his best friend. ⌠What?■

⌠Nothing.■ Hiro said and looked at Fuji. ⌠So what do you think?■

⌠It▓s really different, but good in a dark I hate you, love you kinda way.■

⌠So are we going to record today or what?■ Shu asked and looked at his bandmates.

⌠Well first we need to figure out the melody and___■ Shuichi cut Hiro off.

⌠I already have the melody in my head.■ Shu dug in his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. ⌠We need to get started, I have plans tonight.■

⌠With Mr. Yuki.■ Hiro said and raised an eyebrow at Shuichi smoking a cigarette.

⌠Who?■ Shu started tapping his foot. ⌠Oh you mean Eiri, the lying cheating sack of crap that I live with. No.■

⌠Then who?■ Hiro asked.

⌠You▓ll find out. So now let▓s begin. It▓s already 10 and I want us to leave no later then six. I have to meet him at seven.■

⌠How are you going to go home and change and get to your destanation in an hour.■

⌠I drove here today.■

⌠Your over your fear of driving.■ Hiro said and smiled then frowned. ⌠When did you get a car?■

⌠I didn▓t. I stole Eiri▓s.■

⌠What?!■ Fujisakia and Hiro said in unison

⌠Let his lazy ass walk or catch the bus, plus I brought my change of clothes here. So let▓s get started.■ The boys recorded two songs when Shuichi declared a break. ⌠I have to make a call so let▓s take lunch.■ Before anyone could protest Shuichi was out the door.

⌠What▓s gotten into him?■ Fujiasaki asked

⌠I don▓t know, but this is not Shuichi.■

⌠Then who is it?■

⌠I truly think that Shu has went crazy.■ Hiro pulled out his cell phone and called Yuki. ⌠Hello Mr. Yuki.■

⌠Yeah.■

⌠Your right Shuichi isn▓t himself and I▓m letting you know that he stole your car and don▓t wait for him to come home either.■

⌠Why?■

⌠We▓re trying to figure it out.■ Hiro looked out of the office window and saw Shu coming down the hall. ⌠Gotta go I▓ll call you later.■

⌠Hey guys, I brought you all some sandwiches.■

⌠Thanks.■ Hiro said pleasantly. ⌠So where are you going tonight?■

⌠Home, probably to a lonely apartment.■ Hiro and Fujisakai stopped chewing there food and looked at Shuichi. ⌠What?■

⌠You said that you had plans?■

⌠No I didn▓t, and what▓s wrong with you guys.■

⌠Shuichi what did we do today.■

⌠Record a song that Yuki wrote, and then you said that you were hungry and I volunteered to get us lunch.■ Hiro looked wide eyed at Shuich and then Fujisaka. ⌠What?■

⌠Nothing, let▓s just eat.■

TBC 


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation

"Okay, that's a wrap." K announced as Bad Luck came out of the recording studio. "So I'll see all of you tomorrow."

"I don't think I'm going to make it in." Shuichi said and lit a cigarette, "I have plans and stuff."

"Your going to come in or your going to die."

"You know what K, that threat is really getting old." He took a nice long drag from his cigarette. "You would defiently go to jail for killing me one of Japan's hottest rock stars, and then while your rotting away in a jail cell being someone's bitch you'll remeber this day and comitt suicide." Shuichi took another drag, "so let's not even go there." Everyone was shocked, even K. Shuichi gathered his things and turned to look at everybody. "I'll see you guys later." With that he left.

"What's gotten into him?' Fujisaki asked

"I really believe that Shu has finally lost it."

"Yeah, its like he has a split personality disorder."

"I think he does, and you know what, he's even scared Mr. Yuki."

"What the famous Eiri Yuki scared of Shuichi."

"Yeah, Shu has been setting things on fire and talking out of his head."

"Your right and what's with those songs. There so dark."

"I know." Hiro paused and walked over to the couch and sat down. "I want to know who Shuichi's mystery date is and see if that can help us some."

"Yeah that would be a good idea, but where did they go, he was kinda secretive on the whole thing."

"Leave that to me." K said and pulled out a laptop. "Shuichi has a tracking device inside of his head, so all I have to do is type in the gprs number and here it is, he's driving down Yukata Street."

"Yukata Street. That's a really rich area, who could he go and see living there?" Fujisaki asked "I mean none of our friends can afford that area."

"Ryuichi can." K said and that's where the car stopped. "Come on lets go see what there up to."

Shuichi got out of the car and rung the doorbell, with a cigarette in his hand."Come on Ryu, I'm ready to go!" Shuichi yelled. Ryuichi opened the door dressed in a pair of skin tight leather pants and a black leather vest that revaled his well toned abs. "It's about time, come on let's go."

"I was very surprised that you asked me out Shuichi." Ryu said in his adult manner. "Tell me did you get tired of Yuki's crappy ways?"

"That and so much more, I mean look at me. I'm twenty-one a famous rockstar, and I'm good looking, I mean why should I sit home with a butt wipe that always treats me like crap."

"Good I'm glad that you finally see the light." Ryuichi said and put an arm around Shuichi. "Now let's go eat, I'm feminshied."

"You, hn you didn't just write and sing and pratically produce your own track, so spare me about being feminsihed."

"Okay, you win. Let's go." Shuichi opened the car door and got in, and started to drive. "I didn't know that you could drive."

"Well yeah, but he wouldnt let me so...you know."

"Did he let you borrow his precious cedes, I can't believe it."

"Well let's just say that he doesn't really know that I have it."

"I'm really starting to like this new Shuichi."

"Well I like him too." Shuichi stopped at a red light and looked at Ryu. "Come here." He then leaned over and kissed Ryuichi passionatly. When Shuichi broke the kiss he smirked at Ryuichi. "Let's hurry and eat, and then I can taste the rest of you."

Shuichi and Ryuichi arrived at Yokoshima's high class restarant. After being seated they looked over the menu. "This food better be good for all the money there charging." Ryichi said and kept reading the menu.

"This is a date Ryu, and since I asked you out, then I'm paying for dinner." Ryuichi nodded. Little did they know that K, Hiro, and Fukisaki were watching them.

"What are they talking about." Hiro asked K.

"The prices for the food, and how this is a date and blah blah blah."

"Wow, I can't believe this." Hiro muttered. Hiro lowered his menu some and saw Shuichi feeding Ryuichi a piece of fruit. "Just look at them."

"I know." Fuji said. "Now here's my question, who's going to tell Mr. Yuki."

"I guess I will." Hiro announced. "Although I don't have any evidence."

"I do." K said. "You see this all I have to do is modify my coordinates for the satelite and presto. Instant pictures and commentary."

"And what did you really do before you became a manager?" Fujisaki asked.

"If I tell you then I have to kill you. Now listen." K gave each one of them a bluetooth so they could hear Shuichi coversation.

"So Ryu, tell me why haven't you settled down yet?" Shuichi asked while moving his chair next to Ryuichi. "Your quite the looker, and your very bright." he said while holding his hands. "I just don't understand it."

"While I don't want to be tied down to anyone. I don't want to have to call in and check on anyone or tell them that I'm running late. It's too much pressure for me."

"I see, and you know what I feel the exactly the same as you."

"But what about Yuki?"

"He's in the past. I'm tired of his pressure."

"Like what, you always made the man out to be perfect."

"Well for one thing he's very abusive, and he's a cheat. Not to mention he lies all the time and keep secerts. I'm tired of dealing with him."

"So when are you moving out?"

"I'm not sure." Shuichi shook his head. "Enough about Eiri and his ways. Let's eat and then go back to your place."

"Or we could get this to go and then go back to my place, and have our fun." Ryu said and bite Shuichi on the ear playfully. Shuichi signaled for the waiter and changed there order for take out. He then ushered Ryuichi out of the restuarnt and to his car, he then drove as quickly as he could to get back to Ryuichi's house.

"I don't believe this." Hiro said. I guess I should go and tell Mr. Yuki." Fujisaki and K nodded. "Thanks alot, so what are you guys going to do wait in the car while I tell him." Again they nodded. "Well let's go." The trio went to K's car, the drive was silent each one of them in there own thoughts. Finally K arrived at Yuki's apartment. "Well here I go."

"Take this." K gave Hiro a dvd, "it's tonight events with sound." Hiro shook his head and took the dvd. As Hiro went inside the building he just couldn't think of how he should word this for Mr. Yuki, finally he gave up and rung the bell. Eiri opened the door after the first ring and saw Hiro.

"Where's Shuichi?"

"You need to watch this." Hiro gave Yuki the dvd.

"What the___"

"Shuich is...well he's with Ryuichi."

"Okay, and that overgrown idiot is his celebrity best friend."

"No he's not with him as a friend." Yuki eyes widened as he went into the living room and put the dvd inside the player and watched the fifteen minute footage of Shuichi's date. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way."

"He's with...with him now."

"Yeah." Eiri paced the living room floor while muttering incoherent things to himself. "I'm going to go. I'll see you around Mr. Yuki." Yuki didn't even reply. Hiro left and closed the door behind him. Eiri contuined to pace now with tears streaming down his face.

"I won't lose him." he whispered to himself. "Plus I deserve this, after his little fit then we can work it out." Yuki said and sat on the couch. "I'll just wait until he comes home."

"Ryuichi, I didn't know that you could perform in so many different positions." Shuichi said as he laid in Ryuichi bed catching his breath. "You were totally awsome."

"I try." Ryuichi got up and poured Shuichi and himself a glass of bourbon. "Here." Shuichi took his glass and held it up.

"To freedom." As they toasted. "This was nice, but I have to go soon." Shichi said and drunk his bourbon.

"Yeah, I have to get up soon and go to a photo shoot."

"Well make sure they cover your hickies."

"Yeah thanks alot Shindo."

"You weren't complaining." Shuichi sat up and stretched. He then got out of the bed and looked for his clothes, after not being able to find his boxers he gave up and got dress. "If you find a pair of black and blue boxers there mine." Ryuichi nodded. Shuichi gave him a kiss godbye. "Maybe we can go out tonight."

"Sounds good." Ryuichi said and laid on his pillows. "I'll call you after my photo shoot.

"Okay, see you then." Shuichi walked downstairs and out of the house. Once in the car he checked himself in the mirror. "Only two hickies." He then proceeded to drive home.

Yuki heard the front door unlock and he saw Shuich come inside. He then looked at the clock 5:30 a.m. "Where have you been?"

"Out Eiri." Shuichi said. "I'm going to bed, please sleep out here." Shuichi then went into his bedroom and shut the door.

"What the hell?" Eiri want to his bedroom and tried to go in but he noticed that Shuichi locked the door. "Open the door brat!" Eiri yelled. After knocking for fifteen minutes, he finally realized that Shuichi wasn't going to open it. Yuki then laid on the couch and went to sleep.

Around tweleve noon Shuichi opened the door and went into the kitchen dressed in his gray pajamas and gray tank, Yuki was already at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. "Good morning Yuki." Yuki looked up at him.

"Shuichi."

"I'm so tired, I feel drained. I think we rehearsed for too long yesterday."

"Oh, so what exactly did you yesterday?"

"Oh the usual. I went to work, and then I came home, but you were out all night again, so I just had a lonly evening." Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Yeah, I wish that you would take some time off and spend it with me."

"Maybe I will, after I'm finished my novel."

"You mean it Yuki, really just you and me." Shuichi said with hearts in his eyes.

"Yup." Yuki then got up and went into his study, after he closed the door he called Hiro.

"Nakano resdient."

"It's me, look he doesn't remember anything about yesterday."

"I know, I did some research, and it looks like Shuichi has split personality disorder."

"How the hell did he get that?"

"Stress,mainly you."

"Me."

"Yes, you treat him like dirt and you cheat on him, and lie to him. he just couldn't take it anymore and he finally snapped."

"So he doesn't know what he's doing?"

"No, apparently he's oblivious. His other side won't tell him what he's doing."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know, just treat him nice until I can find out more information."

"okay." Yuki said and hung up the phone. "I wish I could fix this."

~~~TBC~~~~ 


	4. Time For Some Answers

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gravitation

Hiro sat down at his computer table and started his file on Shuichi. He already created a flow chart showing the difference in Shuichi and his other side. He also had a report listing all of the little changes and major changes that Shuichi was showing to everyone. "This is something." Hiro then logged onto the internet and went to to get more information. Just as Hiro was reading the phone rung. "Hiro speaking."

"It's me again, look can you kinda come over." Yuki asked on the other end of the phone.

"Why?"

"Well he's doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"I think his personality changed again, because he's in the bedroom, with a cigarette hanging from his mouth."

"Okay...."

"Oh, and he's talking on his cell phone to another guy something about dinner and stuff."

"I see, well what do you think I can do?"

"I don't know trigger his other side and make him stay home."

"It doesn't always work like that, I mean Mr. Yuki if Shu's other personality is out right now, then he's surpressing Shuichi, so even if I could get him out he wouldn't know what's going on."

"So then I should just let him act like this?"

"Yes, I don't know what else to tell you." Hiro said, and then he heard a click on the other end. "I guess he didn't like that." he muttered to himself and finished working on his file.

"Alright Eiri, I'll see you later." Shuichi said and walked towards the front entry hall and put his shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"When will you be back?"

"Don't know, See you later." Shuichi said and shut the door. Yuki sat down on the couch and looked at his hands he didn't relaize that he made his fist so tight. Then it dawned on him that Shuichi took his car again.

"Hn, I'll show him." Yuki grabbed his cordless phone and dailed 911. "Yes I need a police officer astat, my car was stolen." Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and Yuki let the police officers inside.

"Hey aren't you that famous author?" One officer asked. Yuki nodded, "My wife has all of your books."

"Really." Yuki said with mock surprise. "Let me give you an auotgraph picture then." Yuki was going to use this to his full advantage. "Would you officer like some coffee." Both men nodded and Yuki poured them a cup.

"Mr. Yuki, why are you so calm and your car has been stolen?"

"Well, as your partner may know already, I've been having some very major health issues, and stress...well it could kill me and that would be a mess." Yuki smirked inwardly as the cops were nodding in agreement. "Now officer about my car."

"Yes go ahead." The officer pulled out a notepad.

"It's a black Mercedes Benz fully loaded license plate: NUMT1567. Please find my car, and punish the person who did this."

"Do you have any enimes?"

"No, I just don't understand."

"Where did you park it at last?"

"Out front on the side." Yuki lied. "I swear I want to hurt whoever did this, I mean all I do is try to entertain people with my novels and now someone has went and stolen from me." Yuki put his head in his hands, "That car was the first thing that I brought after my first big time novel was published, so its very sentimenatl to me." Yuki let one tear fall.

"Don't worry Mr. Yuki we'll get your car back, and trust me the person that stole your car will pay." The officers then stood up to leave.

"Thank you so much." Yuki bowed and opened the door. "And here's the autograph for your wife." Yuki then closed the door and watched out the peephole to make sure the officers left. "I guess I can act." Yuki had just sat down when the phone rung. "Hello."

"Mr. Yuki it's me Hiro, listen I just found out something."

"Well what is it I don't have all day."

"Do not under any circumstances shock Shuichi, his outburst could be fatal."

"How fatal?"

"Death, his mind won't be able to process what's happen and he could have a break down and then that could cause an anuerism and that's it he's dead." Yuki was quite, too quite. "What did you do Mr. Yuki?"

"I reported my car stolen and the police are looking for him."

"Mr. Yuki! Shuichi could die from that, you better fix it."

"How when I don't know where he is, or who he's with?"

"Let's look at his friends there's me, his sister, your brother and Ryuichi. So call your brother or Ryuichi."

"Tatshua is doing a funeral today and I don't have any information on Ryuichi."

"Then call K, but I swear to you that if Shuichi gets hurt then your dead."

"Hey Ryu, you look good." Shuichi said and pinched Ryuichi's butt.

"Your early."

"I know, I was hoping that we could have a quicky before we left for dinner." Shuichi whispered in his ear. Ryu looked at him and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Shuichi looked around and not seeing anyone kissed Ryuichi and smiled. "Now be a good boy and make me proud." Shuichi then turned and walked towards the back of the set to get a bottled water. Ryuichi want back on the set and sat down, while waiting for the photgrapher to return with his camera. "Nice set."

"I guess so."

"All we ever get is that cheesy bright background."

"I know, I always thought that if you wore darker clothes to a photo shoot and refused to change then they will use a different background."

"I actually want to do a shoot in the mountains, in the winter."

"Wearing what?" Ryuichi asked and raised an eyebrow.

"If your there, then nothing." Shu licked his botom lips and then smirked at Ryuichi, "but seriously a all leather outfit with black lacy arm warmers, and really tight pants."

"So your going to be a rock star now."

"No, I just need a change, a good change that's way over due." Ryuichi nodded and then the photographer came back in with his camera.

"Okay Ryu I want you to give us that million dollar smile." Ryu nodded and the asstiants turned on the fan, and turned on a rock c.d. The photographer took serval pictures of Ryu, while Shuichi nibbled on snacks and watched t.v. on his Iphone.

"We're done." Ryu annouced and walked over to Shuichi. "Just let me change and we can leave." Shu nodded and looked at his watch. Shiuchi walked over to the photographer and looked at some of the pictures that he was devolping.

"Your pretty good." Shu said. The photographer looked at him and the he relazied who it was, "You know Bad Luck needs to do a photo shoot, but I'm tired of the girly crap. I need something dark and edgey." The man nodded. "Can you produce that?"

"Yeah sure, when do you want to start?" Shuichi checked his calendar in his phone and then looked at the man.

"Monday at 8:30 a.m." The man nodded, Shuichi then sent a text message to his bandmates and to K to let them know about the shoot. Shuichi then noticed Ryu waiting for him by the door. "Remember dark and edgy." Shu said and went over to Ryuichi. "Now where would you like to go?"

"We could get take out and go back to my place." Ryu suggested while they walked towards Eiri's mercedes.

"Or we could make a little picnic and go to the park and see what happens when the moon comes up."

"You mean in public where we could get caught." Shuichi nodded. "That sounds like a plan Shu."

"Claude, it's me Eiri Yuki."

"I know I have caller ID and I'm trying to figure out why your calling me."

"I know you to locate Shuichi for me, and to kinda make a police report go away."

"What happen did you finally beat him to the point where he called the police." K said while sipping a beer on his end.

"No, just let me explain what's been going on." Yuki gave K all the details of what had happened earlier, and about what Hiro had told him. "So can you help me?"

"I'm not helping you." K paused and Eiri heard him lighting a cigarette. "I'll help to save Shuichi, although I wonder how far he has gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well does he still answer to Shuichi or has he created a nickname for himself?"

"Shuichi."

"Good he's not to far gone, now listen once you give me the greenlight on this there's no stopping me, and I will get Shindo to a hospitial and that's it, so are you sure that you want this."

"Yeah." Eiri said a little uncertain.

"Okay, I'll contact you later." K said and hung up. Eiri looked at his phone and shook his head. Wondering what he did to harm Shuichi so much.

Ryuichi and Shuichi were sitting in a pretty seculded part of the park. The moon had finally risen and Shuichi was feeding Ryu strawberries while Ryu was laying his head on Shu's lap. "It's a lovly night." Shuichi commeneted

"Yes it is." Ryu turned and looked at Shuichi. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just admiring the moon. It's nice and round and full, you know like your butt, nice perfect and tight." Shu said as a playful smirk graced his lips. Shu leaned his head down and kissed Ryuichi. Ryuichi deepened the kiss by laying fully on top of Shuici's body.

"You know that we could get caught." Ryu whispered in his ear.

"That's the fun." Shuichi then pulled Ryu's face closer to his. Just then a helicopter was heard above them and two bright lights were shining on them. Shu looked up and reconized that it was K. "I don't believe this." Shu sat up some so Ryuichi would move and then he stood up completly. "Why the hell are you here?"

"We need to take you to a doctor." K said and grabbed Shuichi.

"No way! I'm fine, now if you could please leave, your making a secne and messing up my date."

"I can't do that." K then dropped a grenade filled with sleeping gas, both Shuichi and Ryuichi passed out. K put the both of them in the helicopter and then he took off, not relazing that the press caught everything on tape.

Eiri was sitting in his study trying to work on his next novel when the phone rung. "Hello."

"I'm guessing that your the reason why the media is all over your apartment complex." Toma said on the other end.

"What are you talking about?"

"Turn on channel 4." Eiri went into his living room and turned on the television.

"Good Evening I'm standing in front of novelist Eiri Yuki's apartment complex. We are trying to get inside and see how he feels about his lover lead singer for the group Bad Luck Shuichi Shindo cheating on him with Nittle Grasper's lead singer Ryuichi Sakama. As you have seen in earlier footage this evening both men were kidnapped by a blonde american in a helicopter, where are they going, we have yet to find out. I'm Shiori Takamarui and I will keep you updated as we get more information." Eiri turned off the television and sat there in shock.

"Eiri are you there."

"I forgot i had the phone." He whispered and shook his head.

"I figured, look if you and Shindo were having problems why didn't you tell me?"

"There more too it then that." yuki then went on and explained everything Toma, and why he had to get K involved. "Now do you understand."

"I do and i will schedule a press confrence to make this go away for awhile, but Eiri..."

"What?"

"You realize that you do deserve this, a person can only take so much before they snap" Toma said and hung up. Eiri put his phone down, when it rung again.

"Hello."

"Mission accomplished and Shuichi has been admitted to Spring Grove Hospitial, and the doctors are waiting for him to wake up, and they need you here to help them identify how many personalities that they have to work with." K said and then he hung up. Eiri shook his head and looked at his hands, they were shaking.

"I'm only twenty-three and I feel like I'm fifty." Eiri then stood and went to look for his keys, then realzing that he didn't have a car. "Damn." He then picked ups his phone and called Hiro.

"I saw the news already, K really went overboard." Hiro said.

"I need a ride to Spring Grove."

"The mental institue, why?"

"That's where Shuichi is, and I need to go there, the doctors need me, and well... so does Shuichi."

"Be ready in fifteen minutes." Hiro said and hung up.

"Where am I?" Shuichi asked no one, "and why am I tied to a bed? This doesn't look like my bedroom." Shuichi tried to lift his head. "Where am I?"

~~TBC~~ 


	5. Anger On The Rise

I do not own gravitation

Hiro and Eiri arrived at Spring Grove in a record time of fifteen minutes. Hiro parked his car and both men went inside. Time Eiri went through the door K approached him with a gun in his hand. "What the heck are you doing?" Eiri asked

"I just need to check you and make sure that you aren't armed."

"Trust me I'm not,and why are you still here?"

"Making sure Shuichi doesn't create a new personality and try to escape from this place." After K checked Yuki he then checked Hiro and when he was done he told them to sign in so that they could see Shuichi. After all the proper paperwork was fgilled out and turned in a Doctor came out to talk to Eiri and Hiro.

Mr. Usegai?" The Doctor asked. Eiri stood up and walked over to the elderly Doctor. "I'm Dr. Shimoda, I've decieded to yake Shuichi's case."

"And what do you know so far?" Hiro asked The doctor gave him a shroud look and then he looked at Eiri, after Eiri nodded the doctor contuined.

"Shuichi is suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder or what we commonly call DID."

"So basically he has another personality." Hiro stated "I knew it, because there is no way that Shuichi would cheat on you like that Mr. Yuki."

"So what personality is in right now?"

"Well that's why we called you, you see we need to know who the real Shuichi is and who the other personality is, and we need you to help us make both personalities come out."

"And how on earth do you expect me to that?"

"Well from what I can tell you are a pretty big influence in his life, so most likly your also the root to his problem." The doctor then turned around and walked to entrance of the actual institue. "Come on Mr. Useegai we don't have day, the sooner that we can indentify all of the personalities the sooner we can treat him." Eiri and Hiro followed the doctor inside the actual institue. There were people that were passed out different tables, and a man that was having a very intimate conversation with himself. "Most of our sever patients are medicated."

"Are you sure that their just the sever patients or do you just keep them doped up for your convience?" Eiri asked sarcastically.

"Hn, you are a funny one Mr. Usegai, but no only if they will harm others or themselves. Now come on let me take you to Mr. Shindo's room." After walking for what seems like forever the doctore stopped in front of room 222. "Now Mr. Usegai Mr. Shindo is still under some medication so he may be a little disgruntled regardless of whichever personality he may be in." Eiri nodded and the doctor unlocked the door and let Eiri in, he then turned to Hiro. "You will wait your turn." Hiro nodded and clasped Eiri on the back.

"Be nice Mr. Yuki." Eiri nodded and went inside an all white room, without any windows, only a giant mirror and in the middle of the room was Shuichi restrained to a bed. Eiri stod there for a moment soaking in the very intense whitness of the room, he then slowly walked over towards Shuichi. Eiri stood there and looked at Shuichi.

"Shuichi, can you hear me?" Eiri whispered.

"Yuki...Yuki is that you." Shuichi opened one eye and looked at him. "Oh Yuki, where am I?"

"Your at the hospitial."

"But why Yuki, what's wrong with me, was I in an accident or something?" Shuichi asked and tried to grab Yuki's hand. Yuki noticing this walked closer to Shuichi and held his hand. "What's going on, Yuki your crying, oh my god Im going to die aren't I?"

"No your not, your going through...well due to some stressful events that have happened you ended up here."

"Yuki what kind of hospitail is this?"

"A mental one." Yuki whispered. "Look I'm sorry but you have another person living inside of you and you don't know it and when he comes out he's...well he's crazy."

"Yuki I would know if i had another personality inside of me." Shuichi said, "Now can you please discharge me."

"No." Shuichi shook his head and then he closed his eyes. "Shuichi." Shuichi pulled his hand from Eiri and glared at him.

"Now you've really done it." Shuichi said, "now he knows that I exist, you see Eiri, Shuichi was content, so what if you cheat on him, he'll forgive you, but me." Shuichi paused and coughed. "I won't forgive you, I don't like the way things are between you and Shu. I mean come on Shu is a nice guy, and frankly your not."

"That gives you no right to try and take his body over."

"I never intended to take over, besides i like some of his nievness it keeps us grounded, but I wasn't going to let him be with someone like you. So you can treat me all you want to, but I will not go away, if anything Shuichi will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will make Shuichi disappear, before I let you have himagain and abuse him again, now get out." Shuichi said and closed his eyes.

"Well if you aren't Shuichi then who are you?"

"That's for me to know." Eiri left the room and went back outside with Hiro and the doctor.

"Well?" Hiro asked

"He isn't Shuichi. Shuichi was there but then his other side came out and well now he's not." Eiri said as a tear streamed down his face. "I did this too him, this is all my fault."

K was still in the waiting area with a fully awake Ryuichi. "I want to see Shuichi." Ryuichi said for the tenth time, "and why are we at a mental hospitail, I've been taking my medicine."

"I know Ryu, but we're here because Shuichi is going through what you suffered through in America."

"Shuichi has DID's?"

"I think so, but I don't know for sure."

"So I was never dating the real Shuichi." Ryu said and held his head down. "So who was I with, who did I give my body too?"

"You slept with him?" K asked, Ryuichi nodded and k shook his head. "Now Ryu your suppose to be his best friend, how didn't you notice a change."

"I did, but Shu said that he needed a change that he was tired of yuki and i was happy for him, I mean we all know what a jerk Yuki is towards him, beating him, yelling at him, putting him out all of the time, i mean where is the love. Here he is a romance author and doesn't live any of what he preaches. So yes i was glad that Shuichi dumped him and came too me." Ryu said and sat back on the couch. "Does that answer your question?"

"yeah, and are you sre that your taking all of your medication." K asked again "I mean those were some really big words and conculisions that just drew."

"Yeah, remember my meds are suppose to help me see the world in a more adult fashion." He said as he waved his hand around. "I hope Shuichi stays the way that he is now."

"Why?"

"He has self confidence and maturity, he stands up for himself and he doesn't back down. The old Shuichi was a pushover and he had very low self esteem." K raised an eyebrow. "Anyone who deals with Eiri Yuki's B.S. is a pushover, I mean come on he's only an author a basic what...nobody. Look at the celebrity foodchain, Yuki is not even in the top ten. Now me that's different, and even Shu is is in the top ten so come on, dump him and move on. The world is our playground."

"And your one hundred percent sure that your taking all of your meds?" Ryuichi shrugged his shoulders and looked at K.

"How much longer?" He whined again.

"There coming out now, and they don't look too happy." Eiri and hiro along with the doctor walked across the drab waiting room and all three of them sat on the couch. "Well?"

"We're diffently keeping him, and after hearing what just happened with Mr. Usegai and Mr. Shindo well, he's not doing too well."

"But Doc, what I'm saying is this, this other guy threatened to take over my Shuichi's body. That is mines and no one can take him over." Yuki stated and pulled out a cigarette. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Treat him, I'm going to start him on your basic medication and we're start some psychotherapy treatments."

"How long until he's well?"Hiro asked

"Well a patient like this is never well, the best thing that we can hope for is making the two personalities co-exist and with the proper medications and therapy then that's possible."

"Why can't you make this other one disappear?" Eiri asked now finishing his cigarette.

"It's not that easy, most of the time the other personality gets a taste of the real world and they don't really want to leave." The doctor paused and wiped his glasses. "Now this personality may leave but only if mr. Usegai will leave, but it doesn't look like that will happen, so we have to work on getting them to merge and become one." The doctor then stood up and shook there hands. "I'll be in touch, but do not come and visit him until I call you first." the doctor said and then he left.

"This blows." Hiro stated and shook his head. "That's my best friend and I can't save him this time."

"It's not your fault Hiroshi." Ryuichi said and put arm around the red head. "This is Eiri yuki's fault, and we all know this, so don't blame yourself."

"I ought too hit you." Eiri hissed at Ryuichi. "This is your fault as well."

"How? When I was the one that was there for him, I let him cry on my shoulder at NG I dealt with his three a.m. phone calls and I was the one at his side during his panic attacks. I stuck it out with him more then you know of. More then all of you know." Hiro looked at Ryu

"Why didn't Shu call me?" Hiro whispered.

"You have alot on your plate as well, your trying to get a wedding together and get your family sistuation, since she's expecting before hand, so no he wanted you to just deal with what you had too, nothing extra." Hiro gave a half a smile.

"That's my best friend." Hiro said and started to cry again. "I'm coming back tomorrow, screw the doctors. I'll come everyday until Shuichi is better."

"Me too." Ryuichi chimed in.

"Not you." Eiri replied "There's no way I'm allowing that. Shuichi is mine I'm the only one listed as family, so sorry no Ryuichi allowed."

"Fine then." Ryuichi said and gave Eiri a glare. "Come on K I need to go home." With that said Ryuichi and K left the hospitail. Hiro looked at Yuki and he just stared back.

"I guess we should go too." Hiro said and started for the exit. Yuki was right behind him, both men walking in silence. Finally Hiro spoke. "You know what Mr. Yuki things will work out. Shuichi is stronger then we all think he is."

"I know."

"So who's going to tell Mr. Seguchi?"

"I will, later on. I just want to go home and sleep." Hiro nodded and got into his honda civic.

"He's mine K and I'm going to keep him mine." Ryuichi said as K was driving him home.

"Now Ryu do you think that that's a wise decision?"

"I know more then you think K."

"well let me tell you something about your oppent, he's dangerous. Trust me he doesn't see black and white when he's mad and he doesn't think twice when it comes down to Shuichi. So in your best intrest I suggest that you back off."

"Prehaps you should drive K and let me make my own plans for Shuichi and my future."

~~TBC~~ 


	6. Kisho

Author's Note: My computer is not formatting the story in the proper manner. Please forgive me for some of the errors and grammar mistakes. Also my computer will not show you the stars to indicate a scence change so now you will see a triple space for each new scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Eiri hasn't been able to concetrate on any of his work since Shuichi has been committed to Spring Grove. He has started suffering from insomnia and slight depression. Eiri sat down in front of the television for the ninth time in the last hour, never looking at the television, only flicking through the channels and not really seeing anything. "I can't believe I did this to him." Eiri has quoted this propably a million times since leaving Shuichi. "Why was I so cruel to him?" He asked no one. "I should've never cheated on him, or hit him or lied to him, or anything." Eiri was going through his self pity when his cell phone rung. "Hello."

"Good afternoon, may I speak to a Mr. Usegai?"

"Speaking."

"This is Dr. Shimoda from Spring Grove, and we have some information on Mr. Shindo."

"I'm listening."

"Well actually, I need you to come in and for us to discuss this matter in person." Yuki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Mr. Usegai?"

"I'm here and I'll be there in about an hour." He said and hung up. Eiri stood up and looked around. The apartment was a mess and yes it did have a very unpleasent odor. The floor was covered with empty beer cans, and wine bottles. There were empty packages of cigarettes lying on the floor along with cigarette butts. "This place is a mess." Eiri then proceeded to his bedroom, his bed had empty liquor bottles on it along with a few perscription drugs and cigarettes. Yuki disgarded the mess and rummaged through his draw until he found a clean pair of boxers, and pants and a shirt. After a long overdue shower Eiri was finally ready to go and see Shuichi, well actually the doctor. "I guess I should call that Nakano boy."

"Hello."

"It's Yuki, look the doctor said that I could see Shuichi, so did you want to go?"

"Yeah, did you need a ride?"

"I guess so, I'll be out front." Eiri said and hung up the phone.

Shuichi was sitting at one of the tables in the waiting room, the orderly had told Shuichi that he was going to have a very specail vistor, and he escorted him to a table in the back of the area. Even after a week Shuichi still couldn't understand why he was there. The doctors had told him that he had some type of disorder and something about another person living inside of him, other then that he didn't get it, he seemed fine, and he felt fine. after ten of minutes of waiting, a man wearing a black leather bomber jacket, tight black skinny jeans, and a sheer black shirt cam towards him, he also had on a pair of really black sunglasses. "Ryuichi?"

"Yeah, it's me Shuichi how are you holding up."

"Better now that your here." Shuichi slid his chair closer to Ryuichi. "How about a kiss."

"Are you sure, I mean___" Shuichi cut him and captured his lips with his own, tounges dancing to be the dominate one of out of them. "You aren't really Shuichi are you?" Ryuichi asked and looked at his table, "Who are you?"

"In a way I am Shuichi, I have all of his memories and his thoughts, I know all of his friends and assoicates, I even know his songs. So in a way I am Shuichi."

"Your not, Shuichi wouldn't have kissed me or even thought about sleeping with me____"

"How do you know? Are you in his head? Can you read his mind. You can't now can you." Ryuichi didn't say anything. "I am him and in turn he is me and I can tell you that yes he has thought of you in that way more then once."

"How did you come about, I mean what made you sure yourself?"

"Am what you would call the subconscience coming to life." Shuichi fiddled in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "You see I'm the subconscience that or that closet that Shuichi would stick all of his bad and naughty thoughts into, after some time the closet can only hold so much before it...." Shuichi took a drag on his cigarette and waved his hand "Overflows. I'm simply that dirty closet."

"So that's how you came to life."

"Kinda, I started off as just a release for Shuichi, you know nobody really saw me that much, but as Eiri started to cheat more and more and abuse Shuichi more and more I started to come out just because Shu was scared of what my come. The last straw was when Eiri took some girl to a hotel and i heard it on my voicemail. I knew that I had to take action."

"So are you here for good?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I have to get ready and leave for awhile." Shuichi said and finished his cigarette. He then leaned over and kissed Ryuichi one last time. "I only came out when I saw you I had to talk to you, so until next time." Shuichi said and put his head down on the table. When he came to he was face to face with Yuki.

**Flashback**

"Now Mr. Usegai and Mr. Nakano I have to tell you that Shuichi has a very sever case of DID's."

"How sever?" Hiro asked

"Well his other personality has made it known that he hates you Mr. Usegai, and then he wants you to suffer, to be truthful we think his side is capable of killing you." Eiri paled a little at hearing that news. "Now his orginal personality adores you and is dying to see you, but we need to see how many personalities he really has, so I want to keep him for awhile longer, but in the meantime you can visit him one at a time of course, but for only fifteen minutes." Eiri nodded and stood up.

"Take me to him."

"One more thing Mr. Usegai we're going to record the visit."

**End Flashback**

"Yuki,oh Yuki I never knew that you cared so much to come down here and see me." Shuichi said with hearts in his eyes.

"Well somebody has to check on you."

"Yuki is that all you see me as, as a burden." Yuki pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he didn't answer Shuichi. "Oh Yuki, you really hate me don't you."

"I don't hate you, your just annoing as all hell. I mean since you've been here you've been on my mind____"

"Oh Yuki!" Shuichi gushed at hearing his lover say something so sweet.

"I couldn't work and now my deadline is close, you've been a constant pain since I let you move in." Yuki blew a cloud of smoke in Shuichi's face. "I dom't know why I bother with you."

"Yuki..." Shuichi said and a tear rolled down his cheek "Yuki please, I can't take your cruelty today, look at me I'm in ____"

"It's always about you. Your feeling, your life, well what about my life? What about me?" Yuki asked and looked at Shuichi. Shuichi had put his hands over his ears. "Answer me Shuichi."

"Fuck off." Shuichi said and looked Eiri in the eyes. "Your sick of me, well what about what we put up with. Your not innocent. You constantly ran around on us and yet you wonder why I'm here." Shuichi took the cigarette from Eiri's hand and put it too his mouth. "So answer me Mr. Big Time Writer, why are you such a dick?"

"Shuichi." Yuki whispered.

"What you can't handle me when I talk back to you or get in your face. I'm jusr suppose to take all of your abuse and smile. I'm suppose to love the world and be happy all the fucking time well guess what I'm not. I hate this and most of all i hate you for treating me this way."

"Well why did you stick around for so long?"

"Because he loved you, but even he gets tired and that's why I'm here now."

"What's your name?" Shuichi smirked andtook a drag of his nearly finished cigarette. "Do you even have a name?"

"Now Eiri you should know that I have a name, a very good and meaningful name." Shuichi finished his cigarette "My name means one who knows his own mind. I'm Kisho, and it's not a pleasure to meet you." Eiri looked at this 'Kisho'

"Hn, a nut would pick a name like that."

"I'm glad you think that, but let me tell you somethin, this nut will make sure that you will never hurt Shuichi again, and I will use whatever means necessary." Kisho then stood up and walked towards an orderly and whispered something. He then walked back over to Eiri.

"What did you say?" Just then two orderlys came over to Shuichi and Eiri's table ,both men put there hands on Eiri's shoulders.

"This institute doesn't approve of sexual harressment in anyways." Eiri's face fell

"But he's my boyfriend and I wasn't doing anything to him."

"That's not what he says and we have to rely on the patients in this case."

"But he's the one admitted to this looney bin, not me."

"Sir we going to escort you off of the premises for now." Both men escorted Yuki to the entrance of the hospital.

"This isn't over Kisho." All Kisho could do was smile at what was going on.

"Don't worry Shuichi. no oneis going to hurt us again."

~~~TBC~~~~ 


	7. A Message To Everyone

This is just a side note to fix your title reviewer since you do not have the balls to put your name down or a return e-mail address. Please do not read any of my work or bother sending me any of your so called reviews. A lot of us would prefer that you would just go away; it's obvious that you don't have much of a life; most likely you are a loner and an outcast. You probably do not have any friends, and I'm 100% sure that your family doesn't like you all that much, most likely you're a black sheep. So please do us all a favor and disappear, your not liked or wanted.

To everyone else the real chapter 7 will go up tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for all of your support. I really, really appreciate it.


	8. Ryuichi's Past

Before I start this chapter I would like to say once again for Fix It All to please go away and please do not read any of my work anymore. I will not fix the other chapters because I just don't feel like it. I'm human and humans are not perfect nor do I try to be, and those that do, have a psychological problem and they strive for perfection, that's why I'm pretty sure that you were a verbally abused as a child or your still one and your being abused, who knows it may be sexual as well, I'm not sure of your age. I can tell that your jobless and friendless I actually feel sorry for you. Maybe you should try and make friends and date a little. That will help you have a life. Anyway when you finally become man or woman enough please send me your personal e-mail address and we can discuss this further. Otherwise please go away. This will be my final time dealing with you and your own personal insecurities. Anyone who can rant about grammar all day long really and I mean really needs a life.

Love,

Monita

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation.

Toma Seguchi was sitting in his office looking out of the window at downtown Tokyo. His mind wandering to Eiri and hoping that he was okay. He didn't really care about Shuichi. The only thing that mattered to him was Eiri. Toma picked up his cell phone and called the one that he was so fond of, "Eiri."

"What do you want now Seguchi?"

"Just checking on you and making sure your okay." Toma said while his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

"Well I'm fine, and you don't have to baby me and call me all the time."

"Now Eiri I don't call that often and whenever I do call you never answer the phone."

"Hn, I wonder why. Listen how much longer until you tell me the real reason that you called and then I can say and then this miserable conversation is over?"

"I already told you, I was just concerned and I'm just making sure that your okay."

"Whatever." Eiri said and ended the call. Toma looked at his now silent cell phone and smiled to himself. Even though Eiri is so cruel to him, he still can't help loving him. He would even leave his wife; Eiri's sister just to be with the man he loves.

"If only you loved me like I love you." Toma whispered to himself and turned away from the window. He then sat down at his desk and continued his work; a good cover up story for Shuichi Shindo.

Ryuichi had stopped at a coffee shop that was near Spring Grove. Even though Ryuichi knew that he was dating the real Shuichi he still wanted to be with him. He could still feel the kiss that Shuichi had given him at the hospital, one filled with passion and lust. Ryuichi ordered himself a vanilla latte and sat down at one of the window tables. "I use to have this same problem." Ryuichi said to himself and shook his head. "All the nights that I spent inside that white padded room."

**Flashback**

"Mr. Sakama it's time for your medicine." One of the nurses said and gave Ryuichi his pill cup.

"I don't want it, I'm not crazy." Ryuichi said and then he turned towards the person sitting in the chair next to him. "I'm telling you they think I'm crazy."

"Mr. Sakama we don't think that your crazy."

"I know what you guys think, and say. 'Oh he has three people living inside his head.' Or I hear 'Poor Mr. Sakama so far away from home, and to think he created his own friends.' I hear more then you think." The nurse shook her head and then she walked away and spoke to a doctor. The doctor walked over to Ryuichi and pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. All Ryuichi noticed was his strong arm muscles and his shoulder length jet black hair, and he had eyes as green as the pine trees.

"I'm Dr. Frost and your Ryuichi right now."

"I'm always Ryuichi." The doctor nodded his head. "I know that you think I'm crazy."

"No we don't Ryu, your just very sick and we're trying to help you get well." Ryuichi nodded at him. "Now Ryu can you take your get well pills for us please." Ryuichi accepted the medicine from the doctor and swallowed his pills.

"Hey Dr. Frost how much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Until your well Ryu, until your well."

**End flashback**

Ryuichi could remember Dr. Frost so well. His porcelain white skin, how soft it felt under his fingers, when they would sneak away from some private time. The scent of his hair; how it always smelled like coconuts and pineapples. Yet most importantly he loved Alexander's mouth. The way he kissed and the way he taste. Always like the summer. That was the taste to Ryuichi. Watermelon, ice cream, and the ocean. All of these things and more in a wonderful feeling. Ryuichi knew that he was in love with him, but Alexander would never leave his wife and children for him. Even when he offered to pay for Alex's divorce and pay the alimony for his wife. Alexander still refused.

It took Ryuichi awhile, but he finally realized that even though Alexander was screwing him senseless, he knew that Alex really loved his wife. Plus he didn't want the world to know that he was gay.

"I'm sorry Alex." Ryuichi said to himself and looked out of the window. "It was wrong of me to blackmail you."

**Flashback**

Ryuichi and Alexander had met in his office for one of their "sessions." Alexander was sitting on the couch next to Ryuichi holding both of his hands. "Ryuichi I love you, but I will not leave my family."

"I know, you told me this countless times already." Ryu said and looked at Alex, "but I keep hoping that you will change your mind and be with me."

"I can't" Ryu stood up and walked over to Alexander's desk and sat in his chair. "Ryu what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you a proposition. Now you hurt me Alex. You hurt me dearly." Alex looked at Ryu and didn't open his mouth. "Now I don't want to have to look at you, or be in this place___"

"But you're not well yet, you still need treatment."

"Alexander, or should I say Dr. Frost. We've had sex in about every part of this place and all I can see is your face everywhere." Ryu then stood up and walked over to Dr. Frost and looked him directly in the eyes. "I will report you to the board and say that you were raping me, and yes I have proof."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"I will. Look at all of these hickeys on my chest; look at the scratch marks on my back. That's DNA. So yes I do have evidence and I have even more." Dr Frost walked over to his desk and sat down, he then pulled Ryuichi's chart and glared at him.

"Pack your shit, and leave. I'm discharging today." Ryuichi nodded and left his office. That was the last time he ever saw Dr. Alexander Frost.

**End Flashback**

"Oh Shuichi please don't give your heart to a doctor and be a fool like me." Ryuichi had finished his latte and was just sitting there missing Shuichi. "I miss you Shu."

Shuichi was sitting his room, with one window and a little bed. He still couldn't grasp the reason for being there. "Why am I here?" he asked himself for the tenth time that day.

"Because of me."

"Who's there?"

"You."

"Me how is it me?"

"I'm in your mind; I'm the one that you created."

"So there are really two of us living in this body." Shuichi stated out loud to himself and sat on his bed. "Why won't you go away?"

"I'm making sure that Eiri doesn't hurt you."

"He never hurts me."

"He does. All those times that he cheated on you and ditched you. All the times that he would beat you. I'm here to stop him."

"No I was fine when you weren't here, now please go away. I just want to go home with Yuki."

"I can't let you do that." Kisho said. A nurse had walked past Shuichi's open door and saw him arguing with himself. She went to the end of the hall and called for help so that they could sedate him before things could get worse.

"Yes the hell you can leave. This is my body!" Shuichi yelled. Just as two orderlies and a nurse came in the room. The orderlies restrained him well the nurse gave him 200mg of larzapane. Shuichi felt the room spin, and then the room became fuzzy. "I won't let you win." He whispered as the world turned to black.

TBC


	9. The Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Shuichi woke up from his state of unconsciousness and looked around. "Okay, I'm in my room, but I'm strapped to the bed again." He said to himself. "Great."

"So your awake now Mr. Shindo?" A nurse asked from Shuichi's doorway. She walked over to his bed and took his vital signs. "I'm sorry that we had to sedate you, but the rules state that if a patient is in a complete conversation alone, then we must sedate him."

"Why." Shuichi asked as the nurse took the restraints off of his wrist. "Why did you sedate me, what you just said didn't make any sense."

"Well let me elaborate for you. Usually when a patient is talking to themselves then they have a tendency to cause bodily harm towards someone, or even themselves." Shuichi nodded as the nurse finished taking his blood pressure. "Now come on Mr. Shindo, it's time for dinner." Shuichi followed the burly nurse down the hallway to the hospital cafeteria. The food wasn't too bad. The food was bland in taste, but edible enough for a person to digest. Shuichi grabbed his tray and sat down at one of the circular tables, and began to eat.

"I miss Yuki." He whispered to himself. Shuichi ate his food and picked at it as well. After fifteen minutes of trying to eat his dinner he gave up and threw the food in the trash. Shuichi walked back to his room and closed the door. When he looked at his bed he saw that he had mail. "Who would send me a letter?" Shu asked himself and opened the white envelope.

Dear Shuichi,

I'm sorry that I couldn't say this to your face the last time that I saw you, but I miss you. I know that I never treated you right. Hell I never told you that I even loved you, and I'm so sorry. I'm here for you even though I'm out here and your in there, I'm going to do my best so that when you finally come home things will be better, they will be different. I've changed from this all the shit that I use to do to you was wrong. I should've never cheated on you; I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm so sorry. I hope that you can find it in your heart and forgive me. Once again I'm sorry, and I love you with all of my heart.

Yuki

Shuichi read the letter and reread the letter. His Yuki was sorry and he loved him. Shuichi eyes filled with tears as he put the letter away. "Oh Yuki, I love you too." Shuichi then crawled into his bed and went to sleep.

Toma had scheduled a press conference for one'o clock that afternoon, with the local media stations and Bad Luck. Hiro and Fujisaki were sitting in Toma's office as he went over their "story."

"So you're going to tell the world that Shuichi is on a hiatus thinking of new songs for our next album." Hiro said and pulled out a cigarette. Toma nodded. "Well what happens when three and four months fly by and Shuichi isn't back yet?"

"He should be home before then, besides even if that happens, we'll come up with something else."

"This is going to blow up in our faces." Hiro muttered more to himself then to anyone else.

"Is their problem Mr. Nakano?" Toma asked and raised an eyebrow. Hiro shook his head and continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Mr. Seguchi, what are we suppose to do during Shuichi absent." Fujisaki asked

"Make new beats, and pray to whatever god you want to that Mr. Shindo will write something we'll he's in that place." Toma then stood up and motioned for Hiro and Fujisaki to get up as well. "Now let's go and meet the press." Toma led the way to the press room and then all three of them sat down. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen of the press. As you know I am Toma Seguchi founder and president of NG productions. I am here to inform you that our lead singer for Bad Luck Shuichi Shindo is taking a hiatus to come up with new lyrics for Bad Luck's next album." Toma said as the press was taking pictures. "Now bad Luck's next album release date is scheduled for release sometime in October." Hiro and Fujisaki eyes became wide; they knew that this was going to be impossible to do. "Now that is all that we have to say I will answer two questions and then you may leave." Toma pointed to a woman in a red business suit sitting in the second row.

"Good evening Mr. Seguchi, I'm Keiko Nakawaru from channel six news station, and my question is for Hiro and Fujisaki." Both boys nodded for him to continue. "Now I just noticed then when Mr. Seguchi mentioned the release date for your next album, both of your eyes became huge. Were you not aware of this information until now?"

"Sometimes when we hear things again it just really, you know click in our heads." Fujisaki answered with a smile. He then pointed to a man in the first row wearing a pair of khaki pants and a navy silk shirt.

"I'm Takeru Shimaru from channel twelve news station and my question is for Mr. Seguchi." Toma smiled at the man and he went on. "My sources have told me that Mr. Shindo has been admitted to Spring Grove Mental Hospital, and that this is just a cover up for him. They also conformed that he has DID's, now my question is what drove Mr. Shindo to create another personality, was his work here at NG or his on again off again lover Eiri Yuki?" Toma smiled at the man, while inwardly he was filled with rage, especially at the fact that he had a mole in his company somewhere.

"I'm not sure who gave you such misinformation Mr. Shimaru, but I can assure that Mr. Shindo is in a very nice a tranquil place and that he is producing the best lyrics for Bad Luck that he can." Toma then stood up and this was also the cue for Hiro and Fujisaki to do the same thing. The three of them then left the press conference room and went back to Toma's office. Toma sat down at his desk and called K to come into his office. Hiro and Fujisaki chose to sit on a couch near the door just in case Toma wanted them to leave or worse wanted to lay them out for their big press mistake. K came into Toma's office and sat down. "Mr. K."

"Yes."

"I need you to find the person that told that reporter the true story, and please use any means necessary to uncover him or her and then dispose of the mole." K nodded and walked out of the office. Hiro figured that this would be the best time for him and Fujisaki to attempt to leave. Just as they were starting to stand Toma looked at them. "You two, come here now."

Yuki was sitting at his desk working on his next novel when someone knocked on his door. Yuki ignored them at first, but they kept knocking and kept on knocking. He finally got up and went to the door. There staring at him eye to eye was Ryuichi. "Why the hell are you here?" Ryuichi walked past Eiri and went inside of his apartment.

"Shut the door Eiri, we don't want the whole world to know our business." Eiri closed the door and turned around to face Ryuichi.

"Well why are you here?"

"To tell you to leave Shuichi alone, and to tell you that you're not wanted in his life."

"What did his other half send you here or something?" Eiri chuckled to himself and pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket. "Shuichi is crazier than a bed bug right now, and so are you if you think that you have a chance with him."

"I know that I have a chance with him, it's you that can't see that you've been replaced." Ryuichi said and walked towards Eiri. "You're the reason why Shuichi is in this mess."

"I already know this and I don't need you to remind me of that."

"Yes you do, because I was the one that received all of the calls about you and Shuichi having a fight or you were out without another woman. I received the phone call when you would put bruises on his body. I received all of those damn calls!" Ryuichi yelled. Eiri eyes were wide he couldn't believe that Shuichi would call him. "You never truly loved him; you made a mockery of him and of your so-called relationship."

"I never meant to hurt him, I just___"

"That's your problem Eiri, it's always you. You need this, you need that; and all Shuichi ever did was true and please you even though it was tearing him down." Ryuichi poked a finger in Eiri's chest. "Let him have a real chance at love, let him have a relationship that isn't one sided, let him feel true love. Something that you can't give him."

"No, I deserve a second chance just let anyone else and I will get my chance."

"Trust me Eiri you won't." Ryuichi said and headed towards the door. "You've been warned Eiri, and advise you to leave him alone"

"Is that a threat Sakama?" Eiri asked and raised and eyebrow. Ryuichi had opened the door and turned back to look at Eiri.

"It's a promise."

TBC


	10. The New Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Eiri was standing in his hallway looking at the door that Ryuichi walked out of; he still couldn't believe that the rock star had the nerve to say that to him. Eiri want and sat on the couch. "Well Shuichi can't have him anyway. I won't allow him to have him." Eiri then turned on the television to watch the news.

"This is Miruki Takawana , I'm standing outside of NG Productions, just as Toma Seguichi and Bad Luck held a press conference , declaring that lead singer Shuichi Shindo has went on a hiatus to work on the bands music, but an inside source has told us that Shindo has been institutionalize at Spring Grove Mental Hospital. Mr. Seguichi has denied the allegations. I'm Miruki Takawana now back to you." Eiri shut the television off and lit a cigarette; he couldn't believe this was happening. Eiri leaned back and looked at the white clouds of smoke. "I really miss Shuichi."

Shuichi was sitting in one of the doctor's offices, he was told by the nurse that he was going to have a new doctor from now on, since his last doctor has went ill. Shuichi sat on the long couch and looked around. "Blue is weird for a doctors office." Shuichi said to himself, and then looked at the clock again, which had the numbers written backwards. "That clock will really make people think that they are insane." Finally a man that was maybe in his late thirties came inside the office; he had shoulder length black hair, and the greenest eyes that Shuichi had ever saw on a person. He had a manila folder in his hands and he sat down at his desk and looked at Shuichi. "Hi" Shuichi waved at him and smiled.

"You're Shuichi Shindo." Shuichi nodded and looked at the doctor. "Well I'm Dr. Frost, but my patients call me Alexander or Alex." Again Shuichi nodded. "Now that we introduced ourselves why don't get to know each other a little more."

"Okay, what made you come to Japan?"

"Well I needed a change." Alex said honestly and smiled at Shuichi, "is my Japanese bad?"

"No, it's fine."

"Now Shuichi do you fully understand why you're here now?"

"Yeah, I have some one else living in my head and I can't control him."

"Okay then, tell me; why do you think this other person comes out."

"Well his name is Kisho and he doesn't like Yuki, he really hates him. He also wants to kill him, only because of the things that he's done to me."

"Things like what?"

"Well he cheats on me often, but that's only because he gets drunk and confuses those woman for me. Well sometimes we fight, you know Yuki doesn't mean to call me names or to hit me, but I upset him a lot with my whining and wanting to help him, so he gets upset."

"What else does Yuki do to you?"

"Well he hates my band and my friends, he hates my music, he says that I 'zero talent' a lot, and he gets mad when I try to do housework, only because I burned down his kitchen once or twice, and I made all of his white shirts pink. I didn't mean to do it though."

"Well if Yuki treats you so bad then why do you want to stay with him?"

"He needs someone to love him unconditionally and regardless of his ways, and I'm going to love him no matter what, and that's what Kasha and I argue about."

"Okay, is there anyway for Kisho to come out so that I can talk to him and see how he feels."

"I don't know how to bring Kisho out he usually comes out on his own." Dr. Frost nodded and pulled out his pocket watch. "Now Shuichi I want you to look at this and only follow this with your eyes, and listen to the sound of my voice." Dr. Frost started to swing the watch slowly and he spoke softly to Shuichi. "Now your eyes are getting heavy, and your clearing your head of all thoughts. You feel weightless, you feel free, now your eyes are closing and you are asleep." Shuichi head feel to his chest. "Now listen to the sound of my voice when I snap my fingers Kisho will come out and when I snap again, Kisho will leave and only Shuichi will be here." Dr Frost snapped his fingers and Shuichi sat up, he looked around, his eyes showed arrogance, and self confidence, unlike Shuichi's, his lips were pulled into a smirk, as recognized that he was out.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dr. Frost Kisho, and it's nice to meet you." The doctor said and held out his hand, Kisho didn't take the offered the hand and instead he sat back and looked at the Doctor. "Okay then, let's begin, why do you hate Yuki."

"First off the bastards name is Eiri and because of the crap that he does to Shuichi. I mean come on no one is a god."

"Okay then, so why haven't you showed up before."

"I tried, but Shuichi always suppressed in the back of his mind and pretended that I didn't exist." Kisho dug in his pajama pockets and found a cigarette and a lighter. After lighting the cigarette he continued. "Any way after the last time Shuichi caught him, because he was too stupid to hang up the phone all the way, he finally let me come out, and now that I'm out I can see how bad Shuichi has it."

"How bad he has what?"

"Well for one thing Seguichi treats him like crap, and he just lets him, I mean I know that Toma is his boss, but come on he's under a contract and there are things that he doesn't have to do regardless of what the dick says, but to guilible Shuichi it's law and he just goes and does it. I hate it, and Hiro is suppose to be his best friend, then why hasn't hurt Eiri yet for a lot of the abuse that he caused his so-called best friend. I mean come on now." Kisho said and inhaled on his cigarette. "So I'm trying to stay out here so that everyone wins, and Shuichi's life isn't crap."

"I see." Dr. Frost said and sat back some. "How do you intend on helping Shuichi?"

"I'm going to give him some balls, so that he won't have t tolerate so much crap from everyone." Kisho finished his cigarette, "and I will use any means necessary for the job." Dr. Frost stood up and walked over to Kisho he then snapped his fingers and Shuichi head fell to his chest.

"When I snap my fingers Shuichi will wake up." Dr. Frost snapped his fingers and Shuichi woke up.

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't like your life too much¸ and he's determined to change it for you." Shuichi nodded and then he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To my room, I'm tired." Dr. Frost looked at his clock and saw that they had there hour session. He nodded and Shuichi left the room. After the door closed Dr. Frost pulled out his picture of Ryuichi.

"They favor each other so much." He said to himself and put the picture away. "Shuichi you are my golden ticket to Ryuichi." Dr. Frost smiled to himself and looked out of the window.

TBC


	11. Sadness

Shuichi was sitting down on his hospital bed re-reading the letter that Yuki had written him. "If only he would say to me." Shuichi whispered to himself and then looked around. He didn't want to get sedated again for talking to himself. Shuichi looked at the plain white walls and the plain white ceiling, missing his home. Most importantly he was missing his Yuki. Finally a knock distracted him, when he looked at the door he saw a nurse standing there. "Is it time for more of my medication?"

"No sir, in fact you have a visitor waiting to see you." Shuichi perked up, maybe it was his Yuki coming to see him and profess his undying love and devotion to him. Shuichi ran a comb through his greasy pink almost brown hair since his hair dye was finally fading. Shuichi then turned and faced the nurse. "Let's go." Shuichi was on cloud nine ready to see the love of his life, but his smile and heart fell from his chest when he saw that it was only Hiro. Shuichi sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs and faced his friend.

"Hey Shu, why do you look so sad to see me?"

"I was kind of hoping to see Yuki." Hiro nodded his head in response to what his friend said. "He hasn't seen you yet?"

"He has, but I kind of did that thing and he hasn't come back." Shuichi said and hung his head low. "I don't mean to switch personalities on Yuki. I really don't Hiro, but I can't control it."

"I'm sure that Mr. Yuki knows that, and I'm pretty sure that he understands."

"Kisho says that Yuki made this happen to me, you know made me have this other personality."

"Well I can understand why you feel think that________"

"No you don't understand what he did too him. He would abuse him and use him." Hiro raised an eyebrow at Shuichi. "Oh please don't give me that look; you and I both knew that Eiri is a bastard. I mean you don't know all of the stories and all."

"Well why don't you tell me what he did to you."

"You mean Shuichi." Kisho pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. "You got a light?" Hiro pulled out his lighter and lit Kisho's cigarette. "Thanks, but I would never let Eiri touch me." Hiro nodded for Kisho to continue. "Sit back and get comfortable I'm going to you every gory detail."

Flashback

Shuichi was sitting at the dining room table; his plate of food was cold and looked very unappetizing. Yuki promised that he would come home for dinner and it was already ten o'clock and no sign of Yuki yet. Shuichi stood up and threw his plate of food in the trash can walked into his bedroom. "I hope that he isn't with another woman again." Shuichi checked his phone for the tenth time within the hour and still no messages or missed calls. "I hate this!"

"You hate what you damn brat?" Yuki asked from the doorway with a slur in his voice and cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Yuki, you said that you would be here at seven and it's ten."

"So what. Your still here as usual."

"Why are you being so mean to me? You promised that we could have dinner together tonight but you never showed."

"Take your clothes off."

"What?! Did you hear me Yuki I said____" Shuichi was cut off when a fist connected with his jaw.

"I said take your shit off and lay down are you deaf." Shuichi did as he was told with tears streaming down his face. "Lay face down I don't want to look at you."

"Yuki." Shuichi whimpered and laid face down on the bed. "Yuki why are you being so mean."

"My editor didn't finish me off like she promised she could, so now I have to finish with you." Yuki said as he unzipped his pants and went over to the bed. He then rammed his raw member inside of Shuichi.

"Ah, Yuki it hurts."

"You'll be just fine." Yuki said as he continued to thrust in and out of Shuichi forcefully. Shuichi was crying and sobbing into his pillow. Finally with a final grunt Yuki was finished. "Get a towel and clean up, and change the damn sheets. You put blood everywhere." Shuichi could barely move and when Yuki noticed this he walked around to the side that Shuichi was laying on. "Perhaps you didn't hear me, but get up and change the damn sheets, or else." Slowly Shuichi got up and walked towards the linen closet and took out a set of sheets. He then went back into the bedroom to make the bed, when he pulled the old sheets off he saw that blood was all over the mattress.

"Yuki." Shuichi called for his drunken boyfriend.

"What?"

"There's blood all over the mattress." Yuki ran inside the bedroom and looked at the mattress. "Can you help me clean it?"

"You fucking idiot!" Yuki yelled and slapped Shuichi. "This was a one thousand dollar mattress and you ruined it, now I need a new one. Why the hell do I keep you?"

"You did it Yuki, you made me bleed all over the place, and I asked you to stop." Shuichi whispered. Yuki turned angry hazel eyes at his lover and smirked.

"If you were a woman then you would be fine. Maybe you should look into that."

"Yuki." Was all that Shuichi could say as tears rolled down his cheek.

"If you were a woman, than I would never have to cheat, but look at you. You're a disgrace." Yuki then turned and walked out of the room. "You better clean my mattress and make it like brand new again." Shuichi sat on the floor and cried, he eventually fell asleep there, and when he woke up Yuki was gone again.

End Flashback

Kisho had long finished his cigarette and looked at Hiro, who was beet red with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shuichi didn't want to trouble you. You're planning a wedding and all. His life and drama could wait. Besides once you get married Shuichi can't come and whine to you all the time. It was fine while you were single and all, but look at you. You're going to get married and start a family; you don't need any of his extra drama."

"But Shuichi has been my friend since childhood, how can he think that I'm going to just forget about him like that."

"Times change and so do people, so he feels that it's time for him to let some people go." Kisho sat back and looked for another cigarette. Hiro gave him one and lit it for Kisho. "I'm sorry that Shuichi is ready to part ways with you but you know that's just how it goes. That's why he started to learn on Ryuichi so much."

"That's not fair, Shuichi is my friend." Hiro almost yelled.

"Calm down or there going to medicate me." Kisho warned. "Plus I'm not ready to go back yet. I just want to hang out a little bit and relax some." Hiro nodded and stood up he then held out his hand. Kisho shook it.

"Thank you for telling me that, and if Shuichi can hear us I want him to know that he's still my best friend and no matter what he's always my best friend and I want him to know that."

"He knows, trust me he knows." Kisho said and stood up. Both men parted ways Hiro to go and see Ayika and Kisho to go and see Dr. Frost.

Eiri finally opened his eyes and looked around. Once again he had fallen asleep on the couch; he just couldn't bring himself to sleep in the bedroom that he and Shuichi shared together. Eiri lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, he hated this, he hated that fact that he knew that he caused all of this to happen to Shuichi. He loved Shuichi, but he just couldn't get himself together. That made him hate himself even more for not being able or capable to return Shuichi feelings. "Why is love so damn difficult, I write about love all the time and yet I can't make myself act the way that my characters should act." Yuki sighed to himself and stood up to stretch. "I really hate this." He then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. "I should grocery shop." He muttered to himself and the laughed. "Without the brat I would've never noticed that I need food." Yuki then sat down on the couch and turned on the television. After flipping through the channels aimlessly he gave up and walked outside on the balcony. Eiri looked at the city and then at the ground below. He then shook his head and went back inside. After writing a letter and tapping it on the television, he then left the apartment unlocked and walked to the rooftop of the apartment building. He looked at the ground and then at the sky. Yuki stood on the ledge and took a deep breath, and leaned forward.

Kisho had made it back to Dr. Frost's office and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear anything he opened the door and saw Dr. Frost with his head down. "Doctor."

"Come in." Dr. Frost said and sat up. "I was meditating; tell me what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I was bored."

"I can tell that you're not Shuichi at this time."

"Your right, Hiro came to visit Shu today so I told him about what was going on and all."

"All as in…."

"Shuichi and Eiri, you know Hiro wasn't too pleased to hear about it, but oh well." Kisho then produced a pack of cigarettes.

"You need to discuss something Kisho."

"No, just saying hi and all." Kisho then turned around to leave. "Hey is there anyway that you can make it so that I can stay out permanently?"

"I don't know if you're safe yet."

"Hn. I don't know either." Kisho then left and closed the door. He walked back to the main area of the hospital and watched the news on television.

"I'm Miyuki Takwawa reporting live from the apartment building of the famous novelist Eiri Yuki. As you may already know Mr. Yuki has tried to commit suicide by jumping off of the roof of his apartment building. So far he has flat lined twice and is still unconscious; the paramedics have been trying to stabilize him so that they can transport him to the nearest hospital." Ms. Takwawa turned in the direction of the apartment build to see the paramedics trying to left Yuki in a stretcher and put him inside of an ambulance. "As you can see he must be some what stable they have now Mr. Yuki into an ambulance. I'm Miyuki Takwawa and I will keep you updated and now back to you."

Kisho had turned away from the television with a smile on his face. "Good he deserves to die." Kisho then walked back to his room and lay on the bed. "I wish I could stay around forever." Kisho said to himself as his drifted shut. He will dream of Eiri dying and Shuichi and him being free.

TBC


	12. Longing

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Gravitation.

He stood outside of 9678 Yukata Street looking at the door. "This is the correct place and address, but I'm too scared to knock on the door. He stood there wondering what he should do and what to do it if plan a, and plan b failed. "Okay, I'm a doctor and I have nothing to fear; besides I specialize in irregular people anyway. He said to himself, trying to prepare himself to knock on the door. Finally after taking a deep b breath he went to ring the bell. "He probably isn't home yet." Just as he was walking away the front door opened. Ryuichi looked at the man standing in front of him, he didn't know what to feel or think. Finally he walked toward Alexander Frost. "Ryuichi." The next thing he felt was Ryuichi hand slapping him in the face.

"You have the audacity to come to my home and ring the bell and what, act like where friends or lover or something!" Ryuichi yelled at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Can I come in and talk to you?" Ryuichi raised an eyebrow and smirked. He then turned and started walking into his house.

"Well if you're coming then come on." Alexander followed Ryuichi into the house. Ryu led them into the living room and then he sat down on the couch. "Well what the hell do you want?" 

"First off I wanted to apologize for the way that I treated you, when you were in America and all___"

"You want to apologize for using me, making me believe that you loved me, and cared. You also want to apologize for keeping me committed in that intuition for all of that time. You want to apologize for breaking my heart and throwing me away like I was a piece of trash. Is that what your apologizing for?" Ryuichi stated and looked at Alexander. "Well"

"Ryuichi I never knew that I hurt you so deeply, and that you resented me so much for all of those things. I'm beyond sorry." Alex said as tears were streaming down his face. I never meant to hurt you like that. I was trying to hold on to me family and I wanted to see my son grow up and I was still trying to please my wife at that time, but___"

"Of course there was an excuse for you. We could've been happy Alex. So what if your wife left you. Plenty of married couples divorce for one reason or another. You would've survived the whole ordeal and all, but you chose to keep up your façade for the sake of society and you left me high and dry."

"I know and I regret everything, but Ryuichi I cam all the way here I left everything behind so that hopefully we could be together, hopefully we could give it a try." Ryuichi sat back some and looked at Alex he then stood up and walked towards his bar after pouring himself a cup of brandy with two ice cubes he then sat down and drunk his drink, while staring at Alex the whole time.

"Walk with me Alex." Ryuichi led the way upstairs to his bedroom. Alex looked at the room. The extra plush beige carpet, the cheetah print lounge chair, a king size canopy bed with a cheetah comforter set as well. The mini bar that was fully stock in the corner, and a basic dresser and mirror in the corner. "Take your shoes off before you step on the carpet." Alex removed his shoes and followed Ryuichi to the middle of his bedroom. Ryuichi put the empty glass on the bar and walked towards Alex; he then stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. Ryuichi put his hands under Alexander's shirt and rubbed his muscular chest and then he broke the kiss to nibble on his neck.

"Ryu are you sure?" Alex asked and the only reply he received was Ryuichi trying to undue his pants. In one fluid motion Alex had Ryuichi pinned to the bed. Both of the shirts were gone and Alex had managed to remove Ryuichi's pants and his own. "Where's your lube?" Ryuichi could only point to his pillow as his lips engulfed Alex's fully erected member. "Ah ah Ryu!" Alexander hissed as he felt Ryuichi's tongue glide across the tip of him. "If you keep it then I'm going to cum all over you."

"If that's what you want to do." Ryuichi mumbled and continued to suck.

"No I would rather cum inside of you." Ryuichi then pulled his mouth off of Alex and dropped to all four on the bed, his butt in the air. Alex could barley contain himself as he put the lube on himself. He then crawled towards to Ryuichi and inserted one finger into his rectum.

"Alex if you don't hurry up I'm going to finish myself. You don't have to be gentle with me." At hearing that Alex lined his member up with Ryuichi's hole and gently bushed himself in. Ryuichi hissed at the little bit of pain that he felt, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure. The more Alex would thrust inside of him the more Ryuichi rocked back into the movement. Alex grabbed Ryuichi's neglected member and started stroking it in tune to there passion.

"Ryu I can't hang in there any longer." Alex panted as he did a final thrust. Just as he did that he felt warmth all over his hand. Both men collapsed on the bed breathing hard. "So you forgive me then?"

"No." Ryuichi said and sat up; he then walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "I don't forgive you."

"But look at what we just did, if you don't forgive me then why did we just make love."

"Make love." Ryuichi said and smirked. "I fell out of love with you a long time ago. I cried myself to sleep for awhile. I thought about you sometimes. I even wrote you letters and never mailed. I use to keep a photo near my nightstand of the two of us, but you know what, I'm over you."

"So why did we sleep together?"

"You're the doctor Alex. You tell me why I slept with you and then I'll tell why your wrong."

"Revenge. That's the only reason why."

"Revenge." Ryuichi said and smirked he then finished his bourbon and poured himself another glass. "No that's not the reason, I just wanted to sleep with you, you know see if we had any chemistry left." Ryuichi paused and sipped his drink. "We don't the sex was average and kind of dull. I believe that I have totally outgrown you." Ryu walked over to Alex and stared him in the eyes. He gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Alex looked at him, with hope in his eyes. Ryuichi stood up straight. "Now get dress and get the hell out of my house." Ryu then pulled out an outfit and laid it on the bed. "When I'm finished my shower I want you gone."

Eiri woke up to a nurse poking him in his arm. "Stop poking me you old hag." Eiri said with sleep in his voice. "Wait a minute I'm still alive."

"Yes you are and you barley made it here alive too. Now you have a visitor in the hallway. I'll send him in." The nurse left and in walks Toma.

"I should've known it was you?" Eiri said and tried to sit up. But he couldn't. "Why can't I sit up, and where are my cigarettes?"

"Is that all that you can say Eiri. Let's start with this, why did you try to kill yourself again? Is it because of Shindo?"

"If I tell you will you help me sit up and give me a cigarette?" Toma nodded and pulled Eiri up in his bed. "My cigarette."

"I know you Eiri if I give you everything then you won't tell me so I'll give you half and then you'll get the rest after you tell me what happened."

"Fine. Have you ever been tired of living? Tired of hurting people, tired of sadness and anger." Eiri paused and looked at Toma. Toma nodded and Eiri continued. "Well I'm tired of everything. I finally realized after all of this that I truly hurt Shuichi. I did this to him, I made him like this because I would never open my heart to him, and the guilt was too much, so I was ready to die."

"So how were you going to help Shuichi if your dead, from the grave?" Toma said sarcastically and then he gave Eiri a cigarette. Eiri took it and lit it. "I have to tell you something, and this is going to be easy." Eiri raised an eyebrow. "Okay, when you fell you injured your spinal cord, and the doctors can't fix it, your going to have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"What?" Eiri choked on his cigarette. "Paralyzed." Was all that Eiri could say as a tear streamed down his face. "They can't fix me. What about physical therapy?"

"You can try it, but most likely you won't make it."

"Most likely, but there's a shot."

"Point zero, zero, zero one percent chance that your regain any feelings in your legs." Toma said and looked at Eiri.

"But I still have a shot, a tiny one but at least there is one. What about…you know little me." Toma had to smirk at the way that Eiri referred to his penis.

"You can't feel it, but your in a diaper now. I'm afraid that he's gone as well." Toma said. All Eiri could do was cry, and let Toma console him.

When Ryuichi returned from his shower he saw that Alex was gone and that he left a note.

Dear Ryuichi,

I want you to know that I am truly sorry, and that I won't give up on us. Yes I said us, because we are going to get through this. I love you and I sacrificed everything to come here and be with you so this isn't over. I'll see you around soon.

Love Alex

"Now he's the psychiatrist and he's freaking delusion." Ryuichi said to himself and put on his tight dark blue jeans and a black shirt with flaming roses on the front and his black van tennis shoes. He then threw the letter in the trash and grabbed his car keys. "I shouldn't have slept with him." Ryuichi said to himself. "I almost feel like I cheated on Shuichi, even though we haven't really established anything yet." Ryuichi kept thinking these thoughts until he arrived at the hospital to see Shuichi. After checking in and being escorted to the vesting area Shuichi came out and sat down. "Hey."

"Hi." Shuichi said meekly with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear then. Yuki tried to kill himself and the staff here won't let me go and see him, and I can't find the doctor so that I can beg him for permission so that I can go and see him."

"Oh Shuichi I'm so sorry." Ryu said and put an arm around his friend. Ryuichi then felt lips brush against his. He opened his eye and saw that Shuichi was kissing him. "Shuichi."

"I might as well tell you since you came all of this way to visit me." Shuichi said and pulled out a cigarette. "I'm Kisho. I'm the one that your always looking forward to see. I have a name and I am separate from Shuichi soft exterior." Kisho said and took a drag from his cigarette. "What's wrong Ryu?"

"I just didn't expect this, I mean I really liked Shuichi and now I see that I've been falling in love with his alter –ego is kind of scary to me." 

"I understand, but you may be able to have us both."

"How?"

"The doctors went to merge us so that we can live together, so if it works then we're okay, if not well then I don't know." Kisho said and finished his cigarette. He then stood up, he leaned over and kissed Ryuichi. "I'll see you later, I'm going to settle this." Kisho then grabbed his half erected member. "And then I have to go to group. So I'll talk to you later." Kisho left the visiting room and left Ryuichi sitting there speechless.

After Alex left Ryuichi's house he then drove around the outskirts of Tokyo. He wasn't due to Spring Grove until five, so he had plenty of time to figure out how he could win Ryuichi's heart again. "He will be mine forever this time."

TBC


	13. I Miss You

1Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Hiro and Fujisaki were walking down the hospital corridor, looking for room 208. "I still think that this is a bad idea." Fujisaki said while walking with Hiro. "You know that Mr. Yuki doesn't want to see us, hell the man can't stand us or anybody for that matter."

"Yeah, well I don't care. I know that Shuichi is worried sick, and the least I can do is come and see him and then tell Shuichi that everything is okay."

"I heard that he was paralyzed from the waist down." Hiro gave Fujisaki a sideways glance. "Well that's what Toma said anyways."

"I don't care. I'm only doing this for Shuichi." Hiro stopped in front of a door and knocked. After getting no response he opened the door and saw Yuki lying in bed.

"He looks dead Hiro." Hiro glared his friend again. "Maybe he overdosed on his pain pills, or something." Hiro ignoring Fujisaki approached Yuki's bed. Yuki opened one eye and looked at his two visitors.

"When I didn't answer your knock I was hoping that you would go away." Yuki hissed and tried to sit up, but couldn't. "Why are you here?"

"We're here on Shuichi's behalf." Yuki nodded. "Mr. Yuki, if I may ask….why did you try to kill yourself?" Yuki sighed and lit a cigarette.

"I'm tired."

"We can leave then, come on Hiro let's go." Fujisaki tried to grab Hiro.

"I meant that I was tired of living. Tired of life and all. Not that you two idiots could understand." Yuki coughed a little. "I did some bad things, and well this is a huge wake up call for me."

"So what are you going too do now?" Hiro asked

"I don't know yet; know that I can't be with Shuichi anymore. In case you haven't heard yet I'm paralyzed from the waist down. All I can ever be is a burden to him. So what if I change and only love him, it's not like I can run out on him and be with someone else, and I'm quite sure that he would think that."

"I don't think Shuichi would___"

"You know him as a friend. I know him as more than that." Yuki sighed and took a drag of his cigarette. "Look. One day I read Shuichi's diary and I kind of got a good idea of his mind, and yes I manipulate him and his thoughts so that I could do as I please. Yes I was very cruel to him."

"Well once you get out of here maybe you should go and visit him and have a long talk with him about everything." Hiro suggested with a smile on his face. "I know Shuichi and I'm sure that he will love you regardless."

"Nakano, you haven't heard a word that I said then. I'm telling you that this isn't worth it, I'm not worth it, I screwed up and now I have to pay the price for this, so tell Shuichi that I said it's over and that this is better for him." Yuki put his cigarette out. "Leave. Now I really am tired." Hiro and Fujisaki left not knowing what to say or what to do. They just hoped that Yuki would get through his self pity act and see the light.

"Dr. Frost." Shuichi said as he stood at the open door that led into the doctor's office. The doctor looked at him and nodded for him to enter and have a seat. Shuichi sat down and then looked at the doctor. "Dr. Frost, I know that you heard about Yuki. You know the attempted suicide." Dr. Frost nodded. "Is there anyway that I could go and see him. Even if it's just for five minutes." Shuichi said quickly and looked at the doctor.

"I heard of his incident. I guess you could go and see him, but I would have to accompany you so that things can stay under control." Shuichi was smiling from ear to ear. "If you're ready then we could leave now and that would give you at least an hour to sit and talk with him." Dr. Frost stood up and grabbed his coat. "Let's go." Shuichi followed Dr. Frost out of the hospital and to his black BMW car. Both men got in and the drive was silent. Once they arrived at the hospital Shuichi almost jumped out of the car. "Wait a minute."

"Yes." Shuichi sat back in the chair and looked at Dr. Frost.

"No matter how much your other personality tries to come out I need you to fight him off as long as you can." Shuichi nodded and continued to look at Dr. Frost. "Now don't get too excited to him, because he may not feel the same way okay." Again Shuichi nodded. "Now let's go inside." Shuichi followed Dr. Frost to Yuki's room. Once they were outside of the door Shuichi started to shake. "Shuichi if you can't contain your other side then we have to leave."

"No it's not Kisho, I'm just so nervous. I mean I'm scared of what he may look like." Dr Frost nodded. "What if he's disfigured or broken?"

"Broken?"

"Yeah like missing a body part or something." Shuichi took a deep breath and looked at Dr. Frost. "I'm ready." Dr. Frost opened the door and walked inside the room. Yuki was sitting in the bed looking at television. He didn't look at the door he just assumed that it was a doctor coming to check him like they've been doing every hour on the hour. "Hi Yuki." Shuichi whispered. Slowly Yuki turned his eyes to Shuichi. "How are you feeling?"

"Shuichi." Yuki whispered ad looked at his now brown and black hair lover.

"I heard about the attempt and I had to come and see you. I just couldn't let you go through this all alone."

"You should leave me Shuichi." Yuki stated flatly. "I'm paralyzed."

"Oh. How badly?"

"From the waist down. I can't walk or go to the bathroom. I can't have sex either." Yuki said and looked Shuichi directly in the eyes. "Can you deal with a crippled person?"

"Yuki I love you whether you're crippled or not, I'm here for you." Shuichi had tears in his eyes. "What are the odds of you recovering?"

"Zero Zero Zero one percent."

"We'll get through this, just like we get through everything else."

"Not this time." Yuki said and tried to sit up some. "I'm the reason that you're the way you are, I'm the reason that you're in the hospital, and because of me you're not well. I did a lot of cruel things to you, but I will not burden myself on you. So too me we're over."

"Well too me we're not." Shuichi walked closer to Yuki's bed. "Listen to me. Yes you're cruel, yes your heartless, yes you're a liar and a cheat, and a plain old bastard." Yuki eyes widened in surprise. "But you were mines then and your still mines now. So face it you're stuck with me until you really die." Yuki gave a half smile and nodded. "Now I have o go back, but when you're a little better and in a power wheelchair come and visit me." Shuichi said and kissed Yuki gently on the lips. Shuichi then turned and looked at Dr. Frost. "I'm ready to go now." Shuichi and the doctor left Yuki in his room. As soon as they got inside of the car Shuichi laughed. 

"So Kisho how long where you really out. You were doing a pretty good Shuichi impersonation in the hospital."

"Not for too long." Kisho said and pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket. "I took Yuki's pack as I kissed him, which was dreadful by the way." Kisho said and continued to smoke his cigarette. "How can Shuichi say all of that crap after what he did to him? That was just dreadful, but the little punk held me off for a while there. He usually caves after I give him one of those headaches."

"You give him headaches?"

"Yeah. I mean that's the only....wait a minute you almost made me tell you. Now Alex that just isn't nice now is it?" Kisho said and took a drag on his cigarette. "Hey before we go back to the Looney bin can I have some real food, you know like a cheeseburger or something. I'm so tired of that crap that they pass off as food." Dr. Frost and Kisho drove to a McDonald's and ordered two number ones with cokes. "I miss this food so much Alex. I wish I could stay out longer, but Shuichi is trying to fight too come out. I usually…." Kisho paused and yawned. "Make him go too sleep, but I'm tired…so…" Kisho's head dropped to his chest and He was snoring softly. The doctor poked him and then he sat up.

"Shuichi?" Dr. Frost asked softly

"Yeah, I'm tired." Shuichi looked around trying to remember what was going on. "Where are we?"

"McDonald's parking lot. What do you remember?"

"We went to visit Yuki, and I kept getting a headache, and it wouldn't go away. So anyway I ignored the headache and focused on Yuki. On his beautiful face and hair, I remember him trying to break up with me because he's crippled now, but I told him no and then nothing. I don't know what happened after that, did we break-up or …." Shuichi started to cry. "I hope we didn't break –up I love Yuki and I know that he loves me so we can't break-up Dr. Frost, did we…you know break-up?"

"No, in fact he was quite pleased with you and your speech.' Shuichi nodded. "Do you remember your speech?"

"Yeah, I just wish that I remembered everything, I'm guessing that he came out again?"

"He did, and he said something to me that was very intriguing." Dr. Frost started to drive back to the hospital, when they arrived in the parking lot he looked at Shuichi. "Tomorrow we are going to start intense psychotherapy and we're going to get you better." Shuichi nodded and got out of the car.

"Do you think that I'll ever just be Shuichi again?"

"No, the best thing I can do, is to get you and Kisho to fuse together or too come up with a sharing the body."

"How?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Dr Frost said as they arrived at Shuichi's room. "See you tomorrow." Shuichi nodded and sat on the bed.

"I hate this, why did I create you?"

'Cause you couldn't take the lying the cheating and the secrets anymore.' Shuichi heard the answer in his head. Shuichi stood up and walked over to his door and shut it, he then turned off the lights and lay in bed.

"I hear you talking to me, look why can't we just fuse or whatever else the doctor said?"

'You can't handle me, I tell the truth and I don't sugarcoat anything for anyone. Plus you love Yuki, and I hate him.'

"Yuki isn't all bad___"

'He's the reason you're here!' Kisho yelled in Shuichi's head. 'You made me to protect your heart, remember what you wished that one night after you took one of Yuki's beatings.'

Flashback

Shuichi was lying in bed when he felt scalding hot water on his back. Shuichi jumped up and looked at his offender. "Yuki why did you do that?"

"I told you not to leave your dirty boxers in the bathroom." Yuki said harshly" Now you're in trouble." Shuichi tried to move away from him, but Yuki grabbed his arm and twisted; until he heard a snap and Shuichi screams. "That's right you damn brat, you deserved that as your punishment." Yuki put his face in front of Shuichi's and Shu could smell the stench of alcohol on him. "I hate you."

"Then let me leave. Let me pack my tings and go. Let's just end it now." Shuichi said as tears were streaming down his face, since you hate me so much, let's just let it go."

"No." Yuki said. Shuichi looked at him with wide eyes. "I know you thought I would say yes and good riddance, but I won't. I hate you and I want you to suffer to like me. So we are stuck together. Till death do us part." Yuki said and then he fell flat on his face on the bed near Shuichi. Shuichi poked him and saw that he had passed out cold. After pulling a blanket over Yuki Shuichi dressed quickly and quietly, he then went to the hospital to have his arm placed in a cast and his burns treated. The next day he told Yuki that Hiro and he were skateboarding and he had a bad fall. That night Yuki was extremely kind to him.

"You know what Brat; I think I can tolerate you pretty well." Yuki had said after a pretty violent round of sex. "You did well tonight." Yuki then rolled on his side. "Cut the light off and go to bed." Shuichi did as he was told and when he heard Yuki snore he pulled out his journal and wrote.

9-18-2008

I hate this, and I can't take it anymore. I just wish that I could fade away. I just wish that I could die; he doesn't remember any of what he did and said to me. I just want peace.

After Shuichi wrote that he then went to sleep for the night, which was also the night of Kisho's birth.

End Flashback

'See you created me to help you, and yet you want to suffer and be with him.'

"I Know tat Yuki loves me, he wrote me a letter and came to see me, and we had a conversation at the hospital, so why can't you just leave. You did your job already."

'So what happens when he starts to treat you like crap again, what happens when he beats you and yells at you, and now that he's handicapped then what are you going to do?'

"That won't happen; Yuki has truly seen the errors of his way."

'Whatever. Just remember what I told you. I'm here for the long run.' Shuichi could hear Kisho's laugh in his head. 'Go to bed Shu we'll talk in the morning.'

TBC


	14. Changes

Author's Note: Sorry about not writing for awhile. In between the kids and work life is just hectic. So here it is, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation.

Shuichi was lying on a brown leather couch inside of robin's egg blue room. His were closed and he was breathing calmly. "Now Shuichi I want you to think of one of the times that Yuki has hurt you the most. If the event becomes too graphic and scary just squeeze my hand and I will wake you up." Dr. Frost said calmly as he looked at Shuichi. "Now Shuichi where are we right now?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Shuichi whispered.

"Now Shuichi tell me what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to make dinner and surprise Yuki. Yuki has been working so hard on his new novel, that he has neglected eating proper food." Shuichi paused and coughed. "I didn't mean to burn the eel; I didn't realize that I had the flame so high. I was only trying to make his favorite dish. Sautéed Teriyaki Eel with mixed vegetables and brown rice, but I burned the eel and the smoke doctor went off." Shuichi stopped and squeeze Dr. Frost's hand. "Yuki is coming. He walked into the kitchen and he's looking at me. He sees me trying to follow the recipe and he sees that I'm only wearing a pink thong." Shuichi pauses again.

"Go ahead Shuichi." Dr. Frost said gently. "Continue."

"I tried to tell him what I was doing, but he hits me. He punches me in my stomach, and that's when I smell the familiar stench of alcohol all over him. He's been drinking again. He told me that he stopped. I'm on the floor, and I'm trying to get away, but he kicks me. He's keeps kicking me, I covered my face as best as I could, but then he bends down and pulls my arm from my face. 'Yuki please don't do this too me.' I begged him. 'You damn good for nothing brat. Look at what you fucking did to my kitchen.' Yuki is yelling at me now. 'Why do I put up with you and your foolishness? I wish you would just die and then I would have peace. I would even have your life insurance policy so that's also a pleasant vacation' and then he slapped me." Shuichi stopped and squeezed the Dr. Frost's hand. "He has a knife; he begins to cut me on side, and on my back. He yells that this is my punishment for disturbing him during his work session, and my punishment for being in his kitchen and for burning his good grill." Dr. Frost's hand is white and he has lost all the feeling in his hand.

"Shuichi I want you to focus on my voice now, I want you to clear your mind and I want you to focus on the numbers that I'm saying, when I get to the number one you will wake up and you will remember everything. Five, four, take a deep breath, three, your starting to wake up, two take another deep breath, and one our now awake." Dr. Frost said. Shuichi woke up and sat up some. "How do you feel Shuichi?"

"A little scared, I have a headache." Shuichi said and rubbed his head.

"Good, just let the headache come through."

"No I need some pain medication." Shuichi said and grabbed his head again. He then laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes. Dr. Frost looked at him on the couch and sighed.

"I already know that it's you Kisho, so you can stop pretending to be asleep."

"Your not any fun today Dr. Frost." Kisho said and sat back, he then pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket and lit one. "So how did the session go today?"

"Things are going well Kisho, how have you been?"

"No no." Kisho said and wagged his finger at Dr. Frost. "Now you know better then to try and analyze me. I'm refusing treatment, because I like things the way they are now."

"So you want to be in control of Shuichi and you want him do everything that you desire him to do, in other words he is a slave to you."

"No, and I already told you that I am Shuichi's protector, and nothing more."

"Then leave him in peace."

"I already told you that I'm not doing that." Kisho said and looked at the clock. "This session is over." Kisho said and stood, he then walked out of the office. Dr. Frost also looked at the clock.

"How am I going to do this?" Dr Frost closed his folder and walked over to his desk. He then looked at the picture on his phone. The picture that he took of Ryuichi the other day, while he was grocery shopping. After debating for fifteen minutes on whether or not he should call, his cell phone rung. "Dr. Frost speaking."

"Yes Dr. Frost, this is Eiri Yuki."

"I'm quite surprised to hear from you Mr. Yuki, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, or as fine as a crippled can feel. Listen I called you to check on my brat."

"Your brat."

"Shuichi, how's my Shuichi doing?" Eiri asked with gentleness in his voice. "I miss him and I just wanted to know if there's been any progress in his treatment."

"He's getting there Mr. Yuki. Tell me when are they releasing you from the hospital?"

"In a few days."

"I need to do a group session, first with just you and Shuichi, and then you and Kisho. I know that with everything that has been happening in your life lately that this isn't a good time but_______"

"I'll be there as soon as they release me from the hospital." Yuki said

"That's a very nice gesture Mr. Yuki, but what about you, I think that you need to recover a little first. Shuichi is quite the case to deal with."

"I should know since I lived with him for so long____"

"Mr. Yuki, can I tape an interview with you and get some information on your relationship with Shuichi."

"Yeah sure, when do you want to start?"

"Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuichi was sitting in his bedroom looking at television. "This isn't any fun. Shuichi is gone, and Toma is only concerned about work." Ryuichi said to himself and then he sat up some, he looked on his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. "Let's see, let's see…" he said to himself as he found the number that he was looking for, after three rings he heard the voice that he wanted to hear. "Hey Tats how are you?"

"Ryuichi." Tatshua hissed over the phone.

"Now don't act like that Tat's I know that you're still not mad at me."

"Let's see Ryuichi, you lied to me, and then you cheated on me with who I thought was my best friend, and now your calling me and for what?"

"In Shuichi's defense he didn't know___"

"He didn't know what type of shit is that, was he high or something then?"

"Have you looked at the news in the last few days?"

"No, and if you ever paid me any mind you would know that I've been on a retreat for the last two weeks, and that I won't be home until next Tuesday."

"Well let me update you real fast, Shuichi has DIDS, Yuki tried to kill himself and he's in the hospital and paralyzed from the waste down. Shuichi's other personality that I cheated on you with is named Kisho, and no Shuichi doesn't know that we slept together." Ryuichi said in a quick breath, all he heard was silence on the other line. "Tatshua are you there?"

"What the hell! Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I was calling to just check in with you, and I was hoping that maybe you could come over to my place and we could sit and talk for awhile."

"Do you feel like driving out here to get me?"

"Where are you?"

"The monastery."

"I thought you were on a retreat?"

"I am, but its dealing with training new people and blah blah blah, but I'm ready to go and eat for that matter."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything, you have to fast for during the whole retreat, so anything would be nice."

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour." Ryuichi said and hung up the phone. He straightened his bed and then he headed for the car. Ryuichi was almost at the monastery when his cell phone rung. "Yo."

"Ryuichi, where are you right now?" Toma asked

"Out, and what do you want Toma, do you need some help or something, I mean that's like the only time that you call me anyway."

"No, I was just checking on you."

"I'm fine."

"That's good; you know K mentioned something to me about you."

"Just get on with it Toma, why are you really calling me."

"Okay then Ryuichi, if that's how you want it; I know that you stopped taking your medication."

"No I haven't." Ryuichi lied with practiced ease and confidence. "And I would appreciate it, if you tell K to stop meddling in my business."

"I have evidence that you're not taking your medication."

"So what if I missed a few a doses, big deal." Ryuichi said and shrugged his shoulders as if Toma could see him. "Plus your not my mother, so let's just let things be, and you worry about Bad Luck, and Shuichi and I'll worry about me." Ryuichi said and hung up the phone, just as he pulled in front of the monastery. Tatshua walked around to the passengers' side and got in. "Look at you Tats."

"Shut up and drive." Was all that Tatshua said while he grabbed the bag of McDonald's food and ate some fries. "God I missed food."

"And you don't need to miss any meals." Ryuichi said and smirked.

"Please, don't think that a double cheeseburger and fries will make me forgive you."

"I didn't think that, and I brought you a strawberry milkshake." Tatshua nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I was taking us to a nice a hotel in the Osaka area."

"Why, I thought we were going to your place."

"I changed my mind, and I want to show you how sorry I really am for everything."

"Whatever, I still can't believe that you did that to me, and what about Shuichi and my brother."

"I already told you. Shuichi visiting hours and days have changed from everyday to once a week for only fifteen minutes, but he makes phone calls once a day. As for your bitchy brother well you know how he can be better then anyone else does." Tatshua nodded and finished his food. The car was silent for the entire ride. Tatshua fell asleep and Ryuichi was in his own deep thoughts and troubles.

"Why am I doing this again" Ryuichi asked himself for the tenth time. "I know that I love Tatshua, and I know that I have a love for Shuichi." Ryuichi turned on the radio station and half way listened to the music. "It's safer for me to just stick with Tatshua, I know that he loves me and I know that I love him, at least for right now, but what happens when things change." Ryuichi picked that time to tune into the radio station just as Don't Speak by No Doubt was almost over.

_**It's all ending; we gotta stop pretending who we are.**_

That was all that Ryuichi could focus on. "I can not let it end." Ryuichi said to himself and looked at his sleeping lover. "I have to stay with him." Ryuichi pulled into the parking lot of the Hyatt Hotel in downtown Osaka. He then woke Tatshua up.

"Where are we?"

"The Hyatt." Ryuichi and Tatshua sat in silence inside of the car. "Tatshua I really am sorry for everything that I did to you and for all of the hurt that I caused you." Ryuichi said and leaned over to kiss Tatshua gently on the lips. "Let's go and check in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki had finally hung up the phone with Dr. Frost. The tears were still streaming down his face. He couldn't believe all of the personal questions that he had to answer and worst of all, he had to answer all of them. It was true he was nothing but a cold heartless bastard, and the one person who loved him beyond everything was fighting an inner war and he couldn't help him win the battle. Yuki reached for a tissue and knocked a cup of hot water on his legs. "Damn it!" he yelled just as a nurse was coming in to check on him.

"What's wrong Mr. Yuki?"

"Can't you see, I burned myself, and I need new sheets?"

"You can feel that."

"Yes, of course I can feel that, why?" The nurse made a notation, and then she left the room to get Yuki some clean sheets, and a doctor.

"Why are you here ol barer of bad news?" The doctor didn't respond, he pulled the sheets of Yuki and poked the burns on his leg. "That hurts, can't you jut put a bandage on it or something."

"This is very good."

"That I burned myself." Yuki said sarcastically and lit a cigarette.

"No, that you have feelings in your legs."

"Why is that good?"

"You may be able to walk again someday."

TBC


	15. Artifical

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Eiri was sitting in his hospital bed looking at the photograph of Shuichi that he hid in his wallet. Eiri took a deep breath and reached for his drink. Physical therapy was killing him little by little each day. The doctor came in three times a day to make him wiggle his toes and lift his feet. So far the exercises had helped him to make some progress, but he still had a long way to go before he recovered. Eiri smiled at the picture, his Shuichi was so happy and friendly back then, before he inflicted all of the hurt and pain on him.

"Shuichi." He whispered to himself

Flashback

"Yuki, when are we going out on a real date?" Shuichi asked while bouncing on the couch.

"We already had a date." Eiri said rather bluntly while watching the news. "And can you please stop all of that damn bouncing? You're making me sick."

"Sorry." Shuichi sat still and looked at Eiri. "But seriously when we can we go on _another _date?"

"You should be happy that I'm keeping you here." Eiri said while switching through the channels. "Who else would deal with a nuisance as unbearable and annoying as you?"

"Yuki, you don't have to be so mean to me."

"I'm not being mean. I'm being honest. Who else would want a brat like you? Who in their right mind would want you? You're hyper and stupid. You lack all common sense. The only reason I keep you is because you're not bad in bed." Eiri lit a cigarette. "Trust me, I could do better then you, but you're okay."

"Why are you being so mean to me? If you hate me so much, why don't you just break up with me?"

"This is strictly convenience. Nothing more." Eiri finished his cigarette. "Besides you'll leave when I'm good and ready for you to leave." Shuichi had tears streaming down his face.

"Yuki." He whispered softly.

"Stop all the damn crying. I'm trying to watch TV. and I can't hear with you making all of that noise." Shuichi stood up and started to walk away. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To bed."

"Which room?" Shuichi shrugged his shoulders. "Sleep in your own bed tonight, brat. I have a press conference tomorrow morning, and I don't feel like being bothered tonight." Shuichi nodded and walked down the hall to the other bedroom, which he'd been using a lot lately. Yuki watched him leave, then pulled out his cell phone.

"Mishi. It's Eiri. Why don't you come over tonight?" Eiri smirked to himself. "I'll see you in a little while." Eiri took a quick shower and made up his bed. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Eiri opened the door and kissed Mishi on the cheek. He then led her to his bedroom. Shuichi came out of his room and saw Eiri walking with her to 'their' bedroom.

"Who's she?" Shuichi asked. Eiri ignored him and turned to Mishi.

"That's my noisy roommate." Eiri said and looked in Shuichi's direction. "Be a good roommate, Shuichi, and go to bed." Shuichi's face filled with hurt and pain. He slammed the door shut and cried himself to sleep.

End Flashback

"I'm so sorry, Shuichi," Eiri said to the photograph. "Please get better." Eiri put the picture away, and then he found his pack of cigarettes. He inhaled deeply on his only friend. "I will change for you, Shuichi. I will _fight_ for you."

Hiro finally made it home after being in the studio all day. He hated his home life. He hated the fact that he had to marry Ayika; he hated the fact that he slept with her one time and now his life was over. He knew that she loved him and that she cared for him. In his own way, he liked her too, but only as a friend. Not as a lover or wife. The one thing Hiro hated most was lying, and he was always lying to her. Lying about working late, lying when he said that he loved her, and lying whenever he slept with his boyfriend. Hiro's world had become nothing but lies. He opened the door to his apartment and was greeted with the smell of fried eel, cabbage, and rice. Hiro set his guitar down on the couch, put on his fakest smile, and kissed his future bride on the cheek. She rubbed his stomach. "How was your day Hiro-Chan?"

"Tiring and stressful, yours?" Hiro tuned Ayika out as she went on and on about the wedding plans. Hiro nodded in the usual places as he sat down on the couch.

"Hiro, did you hear me?"

"Sorry, I spaced out for a minute. What did you say?"

"That we're having a boy." Hiro made a fake smile and hugged her. "I'm so happy sweetie, a boy. Our own little boy." Hiro knew that he should've been happy and he knew that he should love it--his son. Yet he couldn't stand him. He didn't like him. Hiro looked at Ayika and smiled. "What should we name him?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Well I want your input, Hiroshi." Inside Hiro was rolling his eyes at her.

"How about Kiyoshi?" Hiro said softly, trying not to show his annoyance at his fiancé. "Kiyoshi means quiet and peaceful."

"I love it, Hiro! What about his middle name?" Ayika said while walking into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"You should choose. I gave him his first name." Hiro said while walking into the bedroom. He fantasized about laying Ayaka out in his mind. He hated his life, he hated her, and, to top everything off, he felt responsible for Shuichi's condition. He changed his clothes and went into the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Hiro-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a stroll for this evening?" Hiro didn't reply--he didn't want to reply. He was hoping that she would retract her request. "Maybe we could walk to the park and stop to get some ice cream." Damn. No such luck.

"Of course, honey," Hiro said sweetly and smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Hiro. It's been so long since we went out together and just talked." Hiro tried to focus on what she was saying, but all he could see was his lover. His lover's long golden hair, his piercing blue eyes, his soft sensuous lips. Hiro could taste Claude's sweetness on his tongue, and he swore that he could smell strawberries. Hiro stood up and cleared his plate, then walked towards the door. "You want to leave now?"

"I have a lot of work to finish tonight, so we can't be too long." Ayika nodded and went to get her coat. Hiro sulked at the door as he waited for his fiancée.

Fujisaki was sitting in his bedroom looking over the new sheet music that he had just produced. He couldn't believe how much work and effort that he had put into it. The melody was soft, yet somehow harsh for the one song that Shuichi or 'Kisho' wrote for them. Suguru sat there and tapped his pen against his mattress. "These lyrics are depressing." He muttered to himself, and looked at the clock. Eight p.m. and he was still working.. He didn't have any friends, much less a girlfriend. He never considered his band mates as anything more than coworkers. Shuichi was too simple minded and hyper-active to be a good friend. When it came down to it, he was just too needy. Then there was Hiro. Hiro was Shuichi's friend, not his, and Suguru couldn't take his I-don't-care attitude. The one that Surguru hated the most was K, the trigger happy American. How he wished that he could get him back for all the grenades and rifles that he put in their faces. Suguru smiled to himself. He stood up and stretched and walked into his kitchen. He looked in the refrigerator and found two moldy old slices of pizza. "My life sucks," he said to himself as he sat down at his kitchen table. "I really need someone to talk to," he thought. He went over to his laptop and signed into one of the various chat rooms.

Mylifesucks19: Hello

Surguru typed and waited for someone to respond. Finally, he received an instant message from someone.

Sugar2222: ASL please

Mylifesucks19: 18/m/Tokyo Japan

Sugar2222: What do you look like?

Mylifesucks19: Average 5'6 greenish hair you

Sugar2222: I'm just a girl short and simple and to the point.

Mylifesucks19: Oh

Sugar2222: Want to hang out, obviously your bored if you're here like me

Mylifesucks19: Might as well, where do you want to meet?

Sugar2222: Doesn't matter I have a car and drive.

Mylifesucks19: You can come to my place.

Sugar2222: Your not going to drug me or anything are you

Mylifesucks19: Trust me after you meet me, you'll know that I'm not that type of person.

Sugar2222: Ok give me your address.

Mylifesucks19: 2341 Nimakia Ave

Sugar2222: Okay see you in twenty minutes.

Sugar2222: HAS LOGGED OFF.

Suguru looked at the screen and smiled to himself. This had to be the craziest thing that he had ever done in his life. Suguru took a quick shower and found some DVDs that they could watch. He rummaged through a few take out menus, figuring that two ancient slices of pizza probably wouldn't impress this girl. Just as he finished straightening his apartment, the front buzzer rung. "Coming." Suguru opened the door to a short, plump girl with shoulder length jet blue hair. "Sugar?"

"My real name is Takiao, but my friends call me Taki," she said with a little peppiness in her voice. "Can I come in?" Suguru moved out of the way and let her inside. Taki walked in and looked around. "I like your place."

"Thanks."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm in a band."

"Okay, that's funny. So what do you really do?"

"I'm really in a band, you don't recognize me?" Suguru asked in disbelief.

"No, should I?" Taki asked and sat down. "I mean I only listen to rock music, so if you aren't in a rock band then I probably wouldn't even recognize the name."

"Oh. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go out somewhere, or just hang out here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Wow, you're really anal."

"What?"

"You're anal! You keep asking me about what I want to do when I obviously just wanted to hang out. You feel this need to have a plan for the whole night. Stop making plans, and be yourself. Just go with the flow."

"I'm not anal," Suguru protested.

Taki stood up and looked around, and then she went in his refridgator. "I can tell that you live alone, and that you're a workaholic. You don't have a social life; in fact you're married to your work."

"How did you get all of that from just checking my refrigerator? I could have a girlfriend."

"You don't. Your place is too clean and empty, you have rotting food in your fridge, and it still smells like air freshener in here. So either you're a workaholic or you're gay." Taki paused and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Oh my god, you're gay! That explains everything! I bet you're the girl."

"What?! I'm not gay!"

"Denial. Don't worry; it's okay, I mean I didn't have any real plans to sleep with you anyway, even though you are cute," Taki said and inhaled on her cigarette. "Maybe you're a gay workaholic. I totally get it."

"You get what? There's nothing for you to get! I promise I'm straight, and so what if I don't have much of a social life?"

"Well let's get you one," Taki said and walked towards the front door. "Are you coming or not?"

"Where are we going?" Suguru asked as he walked towards the front door.

"Wherever the car takes us."

"But you're the one driving."

"True, so let's go." And, for the first time in his life, Suguru left not knowing where he was going or when he was coming back. For the first time ever, he went on an adventure.

Shuichi sat in the common area of Spring Grove watching television. All the news reports were still talking about Eiri and his attempted suicide. Shuichi missed him so much, and he wanted to be with him so badly, but he knew that he couldn't. Today Dr. Frost said that Shuichi had made a huge breakthrough in his treatments. That was the best news that he had received since he'd arrived. He was counting the days to his release date, and he couldn't wait to be in Yuki's arms again. To feel his arms around him and to feel his lips again. He couldn't wait. After sitting for fifteen minutes, Shuichi decided to go to bed. Dreaming of his Yuki.

TBC.


	16. The Truth Is Out

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gravitation.

Shuichi was sitting Dr. Frost office looking at all of the plaques on his blue walls. He was up for early release from Spring Grove. After living there for almost six months and only seeing Yuki twice he was ready to leave. So far his treatments and medications have been working well for him, Kisho rarely showed up and his headaches have been less frequently. Dr. Frost was still writing in Shuichi's chart. The silence was killing him. He knew that his original departure date was three months away, but he just hoped that the doctor would let him go. He missed his music and his band, hell he even missed Thoma. "Okay Shuichi." Dr. Frost finally said to him after he felt like he had been waiting for an eternity. "You have made some exceptional progress with us and it seems like all of your medication is working well."

"Oh has been Dr. Frost. I never have headaches and I'm happy again and all." Shuichi said with extra cheer in his voice. "So can I go home?"

"You can." Dr. Frost closed Shuichi's file and looked at him. "I'll call someone to come and get you this evening." Shuichi nearly jumped on the man as he was in a death grip hug. Dr. Frost pried the now black headed male off of him. "Now Shuichi, it is very important that you take your medication properly. If you miss a timed dosage you have to take it as soon as you remember." Shuichi nodded while bouncing on his toes. "Now a physiatrist will come and visit you every other day to make sure that you're adjusting well with everything." Again Shuichi nodded. "Now are you still staying with Mr. Usegai?"

"As far as I know of." Shuichi whispered and looked at the floor."I mean I know that Yuki is crippled and all, but he hasn't called me once or written me any letters either. So I'm a little concerned about our situation, you know my relationship with him." Dr. Frost nodded and sat down at his desk. "I mean what should I do if he doesn't want me back and all? Where would I go?"

"Well, sometimes relationships end and new ones begin. Sometimes it's better to leave the past behind and to have a fresh start at life." Shuichi nodded again.

"I know and I understand that, but I still love him, and I still want to be there for him."

"I understand that, but you have to realize that he is the reason that you were committed here to begin with, any man that did the things he did to you doesn't deserve you to begin with." Dr. Frost picked up his telephone and called a nurse to come in and escort Shuichi to his room so that he could pack. Just as Shuichi was leaving the robin egg colored office he turned and looked at Dr. Frost.

"Thanks for me making me better." Then he left the room.

Eiri was sitting in his motorized wheelchair looking out of his apartment window. He received a call from the Nakano boy that Shuichi was being released this evening. A part of him was happy to have his brat come home, and then a part of him was terrified of the fact that he was crippled and his other personality could come out and kills him, and since he was crippled what he could do. He could walk with the asstance of a walker, but his movements were very awkward and slow. Again he replayed the last year of his life in his mind. He did this everyday to himself. How badly he treated Shuichi, how he had raped him and beat him, how he cheated on him with anything that had a pulse. He replayed the events of when Shuichi was committed to Spring Grove. The biggest reminder of his evil ways. He thought about his suicide attempt, and now he was paralysis and could barely do anything alone. Everyday a private duty nurse had to come over and help him bathe and then cook his meals. She had to help him with the simplest task, with the things that he use to take for granted. At this instance his nurse Takiao whom he had to call Taki was fixing his lunch. He kind of liked his nurse except for her crappy music taste and for the idiot that she always talked to on her cell phone. Eiri sighed again for like the tenth time that hour. "Come on Eiri it's time for you to eat?" Taki said as she came into the living room to get him. "Did you want to use your walker today, or were you going to be lazy and roll in there in your chair."

"You're not my damn physical therapist." Taki didn't even flinch she just rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his walker. She then turned his chair off and stood on his right side with the walker open and ready. "I said that you weren't my damn physical therapist." eiri repeated like she was deaf.

"I know that and frankly I hate lazy ass clients."

"Well this lazy ass is paying you so you do what my lazy ass tells you too."

"Okay." She said sweetly. A little too sweetly for Eiri's liking. Taki went to the back of the wheelchair and turned the battery off.

"Now how the hell am I going to get around? Are you trying to get fired or what?"

"Whatever, I can get another job." Taki said and then stood there with the walker. "But you need to stop pitting yourself. You're a decent writer and from what I heard your boyfriend is coming home and you need to show him that you can do something instead of being a lazy ass bastard that's stuck in a chair." Yuki rolled his eyes at her and then he grabbed his leg and moved it on the right side of his chair. Taki held the walker firmly as he put all of his weight on it and stood up. "Good job Eiri."

"I only got up to eat." He said and slowly made his way into the kitchen. After five minutes of walking he finally sat down at the table. "You better have made one hell of a meal after dragging me in here." Eiri said somewhat out of breath.

"You wouldn't be out of breath if you quit smoking." Taki said and sat a plate in front of Eiri. "Enjoy." She then took a seat across from him and nibbled on her light lunch.

"Are you finally on a diet?"

"Finally? What are you implying by saying finally?"

"Well your fat ass is on a diet. You've been eating nothing but fruit for the last week." Taki narrowed her eyes at him and she had to remind herself that he was crippled and bitter.

"No fruit is cheaper then buying a meal and it's just as filling." The two ate in silence and finally Taki was finished. Eiri was just finishing his food when Taki grabbed his walker from him and put it out of his reach.

"Give it back." Eiri growled

"Or what, you're going to fire me." She said and smirked. "I'm the only nurse that will stick it out with you. Let's see you ran away seven nurses in less then three weeks." Eiri glared at her and Taki didn't even flinch. "You don't scare me." Taki then gave him a cane. "Try this."

"No, and your_____"

"I know, I know I'm not your damn therapist, but you know what I'm your damn nurse." She then held the cane and stood in front of him. "Now listen to me, push your self up by using the table." Eiri relucantly did as he was instructed too. "Now slowly while still holding on to the tables with your left hand take the cane with your right hand." After Eiri did what he was instructed to do Taki moved to his left side. "Now I will hold your left arm gently but you will do all of the work." Slowly Eiri took unsteady steps and wobbled some, but he made it back to his chair. "See you did it all by yourself."

"No I didn't you had to help me."

"Actually I let your arm go right after our second step. I just stood beside you just in case."

"So I did it myself?"

"Yup, it proves that your not that crippled anymore, and it proves that you're just a lazy ass bastard." Taki said and smiled. "I'm going to clean the dishes, and then you're going out for a haircut."

"Why my hair is fine."

"In your world sure, but in reality it's long and shaggy looking, and it's all in your face, so yeah it's haircut time. Plus you want to make your boyfriend smile when he comes home tonight anyway." Eiri finally smiled a happy smile. He accomplished something great today and he would actually be able to show his Shuichi.

Hiro had just finished feeding his son when he looked at the clock. He to pick Shuichi up at six and it was on 4:30. He missed his best friend, even though he went to visit him every other day it still wasn't the same. Hiro stood up and burped Kiyoshi and laid him in his bassinet. He then went in the kitchen to make some more bottles. Hiro looked at the refrigerator and saw the mini wedding picture that Ayaka hung there. That picture was the constant reminder of his doom.

Flashback

Hiro was sitting in a chair in the grooms' sweet waiting for there wedding to begin. He was smoking his sixth cigarette in that hour. He hated this day; he couldn't believe that he let this happen. To him none of this right, first off he didn't love her. Secondly his best friend wasn't there with him, and third K was super pissed at him. When he gave K his invitation it was balled up and thrown back in his face. "I should be here with him and instead of her." He said aloud to himself in the empty room. Hiro had put the cigarette out and stood up, as soon as he turned around he was greeted by cold blue eyes that glared at him, and upturned lips. "K." was all that he could whisper.

"I'm mad at you Hiroshi." K stated calmly. "You chose her over me."

"I have to do this, she's having my baby."

"And a lot of couples raise children apart. If you don't love her then why are you going to make the child suffer with unhappy parents, and why are you going to suffer?"

"I'm doing the right thing. I'm being a man and I'm making the right decision."

"Keep telling yourself that, who knows maybe one day you'll believe that sack of shit that you're saying." K then sat down in a chair. "I didn't come here to fight with you Hiro. I came here to end it with you."

"End it." Hiro whispered to himself, for some reason his mind couldn't focus on those words.

"Yes, end it. You're getting married and like you said you're doing the right thing, so the right thing for me to do as man would be for me to leave and let you have your family."

"I don't want you to leave K."

"Well you can't have the both of us. I'm doing what you're doing. You need to focus on your family and not me, not some secret affair that we've had for the last year. So I'm letting you go. Do I love you any less? No. Do I care about you and your well being? Yes I do, but will I stand in your way and help you mess up your life? No." K said and stood up; he walked towards Hiro and lifted his face to meet his eyes. He kissed him slowly and passionately, his tongue licking Hiro's bottom lip asking him for entrance. His tongue finally making it inside of the cherry flavored mouth as there tongues battled for dominance and as the kiss deepened. Hiro let a low moan out of the back of his throat. Finally K broke the kiss. "That was my goodbye Hiroshi." K said and then he left, he didn't look back at Hiro; he just left the room and let the door close. If K had looked back then he would've noticed the tears streaming down Hiro's face and he would've heard Hiro say wait.

End Flashback

That was the worst day of his life, which was the day that his true happiness died. Hiro had finished preparing the bottles, and then he went back and checked on Kiyoshi, whom was still sleeping. He looked at the clock again and 5:15. It was time for him to get his best friend and bring home, or at least to the personal hell that Shuichi wanted to live in. "Ayaka I'm leaving to pick up Shuichi." Ayaka came out of the bedroom with tears on her face. Not this shit again, Hiro thought to himself. "What's wrong honey?"

"Hiro I know."

"You know what honey?" Ayaka pulled a book from his behind her back; it was Hiro's old journal. His eyes grew wide as he realized that she read the book, and judging from the tears he knew that she read everything. "Hiroshi." She whispered.

"You weren't supposed to find out." Hiro said and looked at the floor.

"So what was going to happen, you were going to resent me for the rest of your life and hate yourself while you kept your unrequited love for him a secret." Ayaka wiped the tears from her face. "Leave Hiro. I want you to leave and never come back. I rather do this alone and suffer than have you here hating us. Go to Claude and be happy."

"I can't do that Ayaka. I made a vow to you and____"

"No you didn't mean your vow and as you said 'I hate them and I know that I shouldn't, but I do.' So please just leave, I'll let you know when you can pick up your things." She said and went over to the baby. "It explains so much now. Why we barley had sex and why you were out late so many nights. It all makes sense now. So please just leave. I grant you your freedom." Ayaka said she then picked up Kiyoshi and walked into her bedroom. She shut the door on Hiro and on there future as well.

Fujisaki had just made it home and was looking for something to eat when his phone rung. "Hello."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?" Fuji asked after realizing that he was out of food again and that he was about to dragged off somewhere.

"We are going out my friend."

"I don't feel like it, I had a hard day at work and I'm tired."

"Well I had a hard day too; you work with Eiri the jackass Yuki and see how you like it, so as I was saying we are going out."

"Out to where?"

"I don't know yet, I didn't work out all of the details yet, just be ready in fifteen minutes." Taki said and hung up. Fujisaki sighed to himself and closed his phone. He knew that wasn't a good idea, every time Taki and him went out they always ended up somewhere and they never had a clue where they were. Like last time they woke up in someone's house after a party, and another time they were on a beach both of them missing there clothes. He just knew that this time wouldn't be any different. Just like she said fifteen minutes later his doorbell rung.

"It's open." Fujisaki yelled from the bedroom. Taki came in and flopped on the couch.

"Whatcha doing?" She said in a cheery voice. A little too cheery, which meant that she had a drink or five.

"Packing."

"Why?"

"Because every time I go somewhere with you I end up somewhere without a change of clothes so I decided to prepare for the event." Fujisaki said and came out of his room with a small duffle bag.

"Well we're not going anywhere."

"So what are we doing then?"

"Staying here and getting drunk, and maybe we'll buy a few hookers. You know a nice boy for you and a bad boy for me."

"I told you this time and time again, I DO NOT LIKE BOYS." Fujisaki said. They had this debate and conversation a million times already, and for some reason she didn't get it.

"Whatever, I'll let you believe your lie for a little longer." She said and pulled out a cigarette, "now let's order some food and order some men." Fujisaki just shook his head. She was different and fun, but she was also crazy. Yet for some strange reason he liked her all the same.

TBC

Author's Note: I'm not really sure where this is going with any of them so I would appreciate some ideas. All suggestions are welcomed.


	17. Home Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Hiro had finally arrived at Shady Grove to pick Shuichi up, even though he was an hour late. Shuichi was sitting outside on a bench in front of the hospital, when he saw the familiar silver Honda accord drive up the path. Shuichi ran to the car before Hiro could even put it in park. Shuichi opened the backdoor and threw his bag in the backseat he then sat in the front seat. "I thought you forgot about me." Shuichi stated and buckled his seatbelt; he then looked at his best friend who had red eyes and a tear streaked face. "Hiro, what happened?"

"Ayaka found out about my relationship with K and she threw me out of the apartment." Hiro said flatly, "and to top it off she won't let me see the baby."

"Oh my God, Hiro I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Well I deserve this. I lied to her for a long time and to be honest I resented her and the baby. I resented myself as well."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this, why did you hide everything from me?"

"You were sick Shuichi and I couldn't burden you with my problems and all. I shouldn't have told you this, but I just don't know anymore." Hiro said and put the car in drive. The pair drove in silence. Shuichi feeling bad for Hiro and Hiro wallowing in his own self pity. Finally they arrived at there destination. "Are you ready to face him?"

"Yes. I mean its Yuki, and so what if he can't walk and all. I can handle this." Shuichi said and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride Hiro." Shuichi said and got out of the car and grabbed his bag. He slowly made his way to the apartment door. The door that led to all of his past tragedy. He took a deep breath and then he went inside. He walked up the stairs and looked at the apartment door. After taking another deep breath he knocked, and stood back. He heard the door unlocked and then he was met with golden eyes looking into his brown ones. "Yuki." Shuichi whispered. Yuki nodded and moved out of the way for Shuichi to enter.

"Sit down Shuichi." Yuki said and rolled his chair over to the couch. Shuichi did as he was told. Yuki then moved himself from the wheelchair and onto the couch. "Shuichi." He said his name softly in a voice that Shuichi was unaccustomed too. "I want to apologue to you." Shuichi nodded, "I was an asshole. I treated you so badly and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"I forgive you." Shuichi said and kissed Yuki gently on the lips. Shuichi then stood up and walked around the apartment. "Would you like some coffee Yuki?" Yuki nodded and Shuichi went into the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee for them. When he returned he sat his cup down and looked at Yuki. "I'm so sorry that you're like this. I mean just look at you." Shuichi said while still holding Yuki's cup. "The great Eiri Yuki confined to a fucking wheelchair. The legendary sex god paralysis and he can't even get the shit." Shuichi then threw the hot cup of coffee in Yuki's face. "It serves you right." Yuki was speechless. Shuichi then grabbed the cordless phone and unplugged it from the wall. "So you can't call for help you lying bastard."

"I thought you were gone Kisho." Eiri said with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, well I had to suppress myself so the little shit could get released." Kisho said and flopped on the couch; he then took one of Yuki's cigarettes and lit it. "You know that I hate you."

"I know you do, but I changed. Honestly I have."

"A leopard can't change its spots, and neither can a lying, deceitful, piece of shit like you." Kisho said and sat up. "Now I'm going to level with you Eiri. I hate you. Plain and simple, but for some reason Shuichi loves you. So I'm not going to kill you, but I will make you suffer for a while." Kisho then stood up and went into the bathroom. Eiri could hear the shower running and then stopped. Finally Kisho emerged from there bedroom fully dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a tight black shirt with skulls on the front of it. "Now I'm going out Yuki." Kisho said, he then went into Eiri's study and grabbed his laptop along with Eiri's cell phone. "Now I have all of your stuff and I'm taking it with me." Eiri was speechless all he could do was look at him. Kisho then walked over to the wheelchair and turned the key locking the chair and he then pocketed the key and put it in his pants. "Now be a good boy and wait for here for me." Kisho then grabbed the other items from the couch and left the apartment. Leaving Yuki immobilized and unable to get help.

Ryuichi was sitting in a bar in downtown Tokyo when he saw Shuichi enter. He waved his hand and then Shuichi walked over to him and sat down. "I missed you Shuichi."

"Why are you calling me that Ryu?"

"Well you never told me your name."

"Kisho. That's the name I prefer when we are out on a date." Kisho said and slid his chair closer to Ryuichi. "I missed you too." He then held Ryu's hand and kissed him gently on the lips. "I thought of you while I was gone."

"You did, well that makes too of us, because I thought of you as well." Ryuichi then leaned over and kissed him passionately. "Why don't we leave and go back to my place and have a little fun." Kisho nodded and stood up, he then followed Ryuichi out of the bar. "I'm parked over there." Ryuichi pointed to his White Escalade on the corner.

"I drove the BMW, but I'll follow you to your place." Ryuichi nodded and Kisho walked to his car and then pulled behind Ryuichi truck. The drive back to Ryuichi's house was fast since he was driving like a bat out of hell. As soon they entered his house Ryuichi led Kisho upstairs to his bedroom where he stripped him of all of his clothes leaving them on the plush beige carpet. Ryuichi then took off all of his clothes slowly for Kisho's pleasure. He then lay in the bed next to him and leaned over to kiss him gently. Kisho pushed Ryuichi on his back and got on top of him. His erection pulsing on Ryuichi's stomach, while he nibbled on his neck. Ryuichi gave moans of pleasure while Kisho continued his assault on his nipples. "Do you like that?" Kisho whispered in his ear and put his nipple in his mouth sucking gently on it at first and then biting it. Ryuichi moaned in pure ecstasy from the feeling. Kisho lined his member up with Ryuichi's tight entrance and then pushed himself inside. Ryuichi arched his back up into each thrust that Kisho made, Kisho then grabbed Ryuichi's member and started stroking it gently.

"Harder Kisho, I want you to fuck me harder." Kisho change his angle and rammed inside of Ryuichi causing the man to see spots in front of him.

"Like this." Kisho panted and stroked Ryuichi's member harder.

"Yes I want more, I want all of you." Kisho continued to thrust into his lover, finally he was on the brink, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. Kisho made one final hard thrust inside of Ryuichi and came at the same time as his lover. Both men laid there and looked at each other. A smile of satisfaction was on Ryuichi's face. "I enjoyed myself Kisho."

"Well that's good." Kisho said and sat up. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall." Kisho retrieved his clothes and walked down the hall to the restroom. After taking a quick shower he finally emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. "I'll see you around Ryuichi."

"Why are you leaving already?" Ryuichi asked sitting up on the bed. "You just got here and after one round of good sex you're leaving me."

"Yeah." Kisho said and pulled out a cigarette. "Listen Ryuichi, I like you. You're a great guy, but you will not be my boyfriend." Ryuichi face fell at what he had just heard. After months of waiting for him, Kisho had just dumped him.

"Why can't I be your boyfriend?"

"I don't want one, I mean I could've screwed anyone that I wanted to, and especially since everyone thinks that I'm 'Shuichi'." Kisho took a drag on his cigarette and looked at Ryuichi. "What we just had was fun, and now the fun is over. So I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm leaving." Kisho said and left the bedroom. Ryuichi heard him go down the staircase and then he heard the front door closing softly. Ryuichi laid his head on the pillow and looked at the ceiling. How could he have been so naive about him? Why didn't he figure it out sooner? All of these thoughts raced through his head. Ryuichi picked up his cell phone and scrolled through all of the numbers. There was only one person who he could talk too at this time of night. He laid there crying softly, while waiting for him to answer the phone.

Hiro had driven through downtown Tokyo and back to the suburbs', before he finally made the decision to show up at K's door. After parking in the garage and going inside of K's building Hiro had a moment of hesitation, but he was already there. Hiro looked at the apartment door 35 F and closed his eyes, after taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. After a few knocks he could hear cursing from the other side and he could also here the glock on a gun being pulled. "If you're a religious nut, or a sells person I have a 35 magnum in my hands and I suggest that you leave." K said from the other side of the door.

"It's me K." Hiro whispered, he then heard all of the locks unlock and he was standing face to face with his ex. K looked at him, he could tell from Hiro's dishelved hair and red eyes that something had happened, against his better judgment he let Hiro inside.

"Why are you here?" K asked after he closed the door and locked all seven of his locks.

"I didn't have any place else to go." Hiro whispered while looking at the floor. "Ayaka found out."

"Found out what exactly?"

"That we were sleeping around, that I loved you more than her. She found out that I resented her and the baby. That I blamed them inwardly everyday for my unhappiness."

"You told her all of that?"

"No she found my journal and she came out of the bedroom crying and she slapped me and took the baby. She threw me out of the house." Hiro said and looked at K. "She said that she would rather raise Kiyoshi on her own than to have a husband who hated and resented her." Hiro paused and took a deep breath. "I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to hear it, she said that she will call me so that I can get my things."

"So why are you here?" K asked for the second time that night. "Why did you come to me?"

"K please don't do this to me too." Hiro said with unshed tears in his eyes. "Since you left me I've been miserable. I barley eat and I can barely think. I missed you and I wanted you to come back to me so badly. Yet you wouldn't."

"Why should I have came back to you, when you chose a woman that you hated to be with, why should I have to sit there and suffer and deal with that emotional shit? Tell mw Hiroshi, why the hell should I have stayed?"

"Because I love you, that's why!" Hiro yelled at K and stood up. "I was trying to do the right thing, I was trying to be a man of honor. I foolishly believed that I could make myself love her, but I couldn't. I never could. Yes I lied to myself, and to her, and to everyone else around me, but believe me intentions were honorable."

"Honorable yes, foolish definitely." K said and walked towards Hiro. He held the crying and shaking man in his arms. Hiro cried and cried. He cried out all of his hurt, all of his anger and all of his fears. Finally he pulled back and looked at K.

"Will you take me back? Will you let me start over with you and do it right this time around?" K looked into Hiro's brown and then looked at the floor.

"I don't know if I can. You put me through a lot. The lies, the sneaking around, and mostly you made me shameful. Like I should be ashamed of loving you." K said and sat on the sofa.

"K, please let me have another chance. Let me prove myself to you and make it right this time." Hiro pleaded while sitting next to K. K looked at the man that he knew he loved, the man that he already knew that he would do anything for. This was his true love, not his job, not his ex-wife, but this man sitting next to him with tears streaming down his face. K leaned over and kissed Hiro gently on the lips.

"We'll get your stuff in the morning." K said and stood up. He then grabbed Hiro's hand and led him to the bedroom. Just as they were getting into bed together K turned to Hiro. "If you ever feel unhappy with me, I want you to tell me. Whatever the situation, because if you ever do me like that again, or you treat me the way you treated Ayaka I will kill you." Hiro looked at K. "And they will never find your body." K said and smiled.

"I won't do it again. I promise." Hiro said and lay on K's chest, and for the first time in months, he slept peacefully.

TBC


	18. A New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Ryuichi was sitting in the living room on the couch waiting for his friend to come over. After sitting and letting his mind wander for awhile he heard his doorbell. Ryuichi jumped off of the couch and opened the door. There stood the man that had so many meaning in his life. His once doctor, friend, lover and ex. Ryuichi moved out of the way and let Alex enter the house. Both men sat on the couch. Alex was silent since he was called over at 2 in the morning. "First let me apolige to you." Ryuichi said and sat back.  
"I accept, now what's wrong?" Alex asked and looked at Ryuichi.

"Well all this time I've been waiting for Shuichi to be released and he finally was, and when we finally make love to each other he basically said that it was over, yet we never started anything really." Alex nodded and sat back. "I don't understand."

"Well I can't release to information, you know legal shit and all, but it sounds like he's still on a mission."

"Shuichi or Kisho?"

"Both really. Shuichi really loves Eiri, but Kisho wants the man dead. You did the right thing by calling me."

"I called you because....because I'm hurting Alex." Ryuichi said with tears in his eyes. "I'm hurting alot. I love Shuichi, and yet he doesn't love me. I still have unwanted feelings for you, yet you hurt me. I just...I can't do this anymore." Ryuichi broke down after saying all of that, he cried and cried in Alex's arm. Alex caressed him like a child. Finally Ryuichi cried himself to sleep. Alex carried the sleeping man upstairs and laid him in his bed. He then wrote him a letter and left. His only hope was that Ryuichi would read the letter and that they could start there realtionship again, and take things slow.

Toma was sitting in his office, he was looking over the lyrics that Shuichi had submitted to him while he was at Spring Grove. The songs were really dark, but interesting. He could see Bad Luck performing them, and the sells going through the roof. He knew that Shuichi was released yesterday and that he was coming work sometime tomorrow. He hoped Shuichi was in the mood to record. He should be since he hasn't recorded in almost a year. Toma looked at the clock it was almost 3 am. He went over to his sofa couch, there was no need in him going home. Besides Mika wasn't to pleased with him latly. All she did was complain. He worked to late, and never spent anytime at home with her, and blah blah blah. He loved his wife dearly, he couldn't help the fact that he was more in love with money and Eiri than anything else in his life. Toma sighed and tried to force himself to sleep, but he couldn't. He sat up and called his wife.

"Hello." A sleepy Mika answered the phone.

"Mika, it's me."

"Oh, I'm surprised you called me." Mika said waking up some on her end. "Your working late again, and you won't make it in again tonight."

"I'm sorry, but time got away from me." Toma said and felt guilty. "I called because I miss you."

"I miss you to Toma, I miss us." She whispered so faintly, that Toma almost didn't hear her.

"I know you do, listen I was thinking that maybe we should go on a vacation. You know somewhere nice and quite, just the two of us."

"Really." Mika paused, "did you do something again?" Toma whinced inwardly, Mika found about his brief affair with one of the interns that use to work there, and she forgave him and swore that he would never do that again, and so far he hasn't.

"No, I just want us to fix our marraige before it's too far gone."

"Okay, when do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow evening, and I'm coming home now." Toma said and stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Your more imprtant then work and I should've known that a long time ago. I'll see you soon." Toma said and hung up the phone. He was going to try and make things right, he sent K a text message to inform him that he was in charge of things until he came back, then he left NG and headed home.

Fujisaki had woke up in his bed with someone next to him and no clothes. He felt his heart race, and he could barely recall last night's events. He remembered drinking and playing strip poker, but then things became fuzzy after that point. He looked around for clues while he was still in his bed, and found them. Empty comdom wrappers on the floor, and whip cream on his nightstand. Fujisaki crawled out of bed gently and found his boxers, and then he proceeded into the living room. There he found five empty bottles of GreyGoose and an empty bottle of Skye Vodak. He also found an empty container of Cranberry juice, and Orange juice. "Shit." Was all that he could say to himself. This was not suppose to happen. Taki was his friend, his new best friend, and he blew up. He already knew that she was going to be pissed at him, and he didn't know how to fix this. As if on cue he heard Taki wake and he heard an audible 'what the hell.' Then she was in the living room surveying the mess.

"Fujisaki."

"Takio."

"I guess we were pretty hammered last night huh."

"Yeah I would assume so." Fujisaki said and sat back on the couch waiting for the yelling and angry words that Taki were known for saying.

"Well, from what I can remember I think it was good." Fujisaki didn't expect to hear that from her. "It was your first time right?" For what felt like the millionth time that day he was confused. He simply nodded. "Well you were pretty good to be a virgin." Taki said and sat next to Fujisaki.

"Thanks, I guess." Taki smiled at him and looked at the floor.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed, I can tell that your uncomfortable and all so I'll let you think things over, and all." Taki then stodd up and headed for the shower. Fujisaki remained on the couch thinking things over. He liked her yes, he even liked her enough to start a relationship, but her noncaring attitude about last night made it seem like she didn't care. A few minutes later Taki appeared in front of him dressed for work. "I'll see you later." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Fujisaki grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"What do you want to happen?" He asked her. "Do you want a relationship or anything, or do you just want to forget?" He asked his heart racing with everything that he had just said.

"I like Fuji, I like you alot. No I do not regret last night, and no I'm going to pressure you into anything either. That's why I'm going to work so that you can think things over and deciede what you would like to happen between us, if anything at all." She said and pulled her arm away.

"Will you come over tonight?"

"Don't I always." She said with a smile on her face. "I'll see you later." Takio said and left. Fujisaki once again sat back on the couch and looked at the mess in his living room. He then stood up and stretched.

"I'll clean this mess later." He said to himself and went back to bed.

Shuichi woke up in his bed and looked around, the last thing he remembered was kissing Eiri. "Not again." He said to himself, he got out of bed and walked into the living room where he found Eiri sleeping uncomfortably in his wheelchair. "Yuki." Shuichi said gently and shook the man. Eiri sat up started a little and then his widened as he looked at Shuichi.

"Shuichi." He whispered. Shuichi nodded and smiled at the man.

"I'm sorry if Kisho did anything to you. I didn't know, but look I'm going to take a double dose of medicine so it won't happen again." Eiri watched as Shuichi dug in his bag and opened a bottle of medicine, he then watched him dry swallow two pink pills. "That should work." He then walked back over to Yuki and looked at him.  
I'm glad it's you Shuichi." Eiri said and smiled a real smile. "I've been waiting for you to come back." Shuichi smiled and had hearts in eyes.

"I wish that I didn't have to work today, but we're so far behind and all."

"It's fine, I have nurse that comes over daily so go ahead and get yourself ready. In fact she should be here in a few minutes, it's almost 9 now." Shuichi nodded and did what he was told to do. When he was finished showering and dressed he went back into the living room and saw Yuki talking to a nurse with blue hair. The nurse looked up and saw Shuichi.

"Hi, I'm Takio." She said and extended her hand. Shuichi shook the hand and smiled at the girl. She then turned back to Yuki. "So what are you eating today?"

"Anything that you don't have to cook." Eiri said with sarcasim.

"Fruit it is then." Eiri rolled his eyes knowing that she would fix him bacon and eggs. Shuichi watched there little playful display, and he felt jealous. Eiri feeling Shuichi emotions looked at him.

"I'm not sleeping with her, and even if I wanted to whichi I don't because I believe that she's screwing one of your bandmates she's not my type." Eiri said. Shuichi nodded and started for the door. "Plus I love you." Eiri said and looked his lover. "I don't know if you remember what I said last night, but I'm sorry for everything."

"I know." Shuichi said and walked backed over to Yuki and kissed him. "I'll be home soon." Shuichi left and walked to the studio. It felt good to him, being outside and looking at all of the familair sights that he use to take for granted. He took his time soaking in everything that he passed. The people, animals, trees. He was just glad to be free.

After taking longer then usual he finally arrived at the studio. When he entered the office he saw K polishing a gun, and Hiro tuning up his guitar. "Hi everyone." K looked up and smiled at the young man.

"I'm glad to see you Shindo." K said and shook Shuichi hand. Shuichi looked around the studio, he was glad to see the familair things in there, and then he noticed that Fujisaki wasn't there yet.

"Where's Fujisaki?"

"He called, and said that he was running late, once he gets here we'll start." Hiro said while playing a couple of notes.

"I can't wait, I miss singing and all." Shuichi was so bubbly that he was bouncing on his toes. Fujisaki arrived fifteen minutes later looking like crap.  
"What happen to you?" Shuichi asked

"A lot." Fuji sat his backpack on the floor and looked at everyone. "What? My personal life is not everyone's business. If I wanted to share my business I would put it on Facebook, or MySpace. Now let's begin."

"Fine" Shuichi mumbled, somethings never change. "Let's do 'A Black Hole'." Fujisaki started the music as Hiro entered in with his guitar.

I sit here in my four padded room Thinking about all that you put me through I wish that you could feel my pain and join me in my suffering, I wish that you knew what you've done to me I have an empty space in my heart,  
a black hole that you created, a black hole that can't be fixed. I have a sadness that nothing can make better, just a black hole where your love use to be.  
Valium and lithium these are my friends They help me ease the hurt that you caused They listen to me as I cry my heart out into my pillow every nite. They help me to forget I have an empty space in my heart,  
a black hole that you created, a black hole that can't be fixed. I have a sadness that nothing can make better, just a black hole where your love use to be.  
I took my pills, trying to forget I drink myself into a stupor,  
I cut my wrist, trying to bleed you out,  
trying to heal the black hole in my heart I have an empty space in my heart,  
a black hole that you created, a black hole that can't be fixed. I have a sadness that nothing can make better, just a black hole where your love use to be.  
A black hole that will never be fixed.

Shuichi finished singing the depressing song, and the music ended. "How did I do?" He asked everyone.

"You were awsome." Hiro said and smiled.

"Yes, even I'm impressed." Fujisaki said and looked at Shuichi. "You haven't lost it Shindo, if anything you improved." Shuichi was so happy at hearing this. The only thing that could make him happier would be seeing Yuki.

TBC

Author's Note: My Microsoft Word isn't working right now. I'm sorry for all of the typos and thing. Sorry if the chapter is short, I don't have a word count, but the next chapter will be better. 


	19. Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation; however I do have ownership of Takio.

Toma and Mika had finally arrived at there destination. After a ten hour flight and a two hour car ride they were finally at the Paris Hilton Hotel in downtown Sydney, Australia.

"You got us the honeymoon suite." Mika said as she walked around there hotel room. "This is so amazing, I mean we haven't been away like this since… well you know when you were trying to make up for having that affair."

"I know, and again I'm truly sorry for doing that to you and I swear to you that I will never do that again. I truly only love you." Toma said and went to hug his wife. Mika allowed the hug for a few seconds, and then she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish that I could believe you. I wish that you truly loved me, but I already know who you really love, and it isn't me." Mika whispered and sat down on the edge of there bed. "I know that you really love my brother more then me, I know about the 'secret' relationship that had happened between you guys. I also know that you settled for me because you knew that you could never really have Eiri."

"Mika I don't know why you think_"

"Just stop the lying Toma. I already know." Mika said and stood up. "I had you followed when you took my brother to New York, I saw the pictures. I know everything Toma, so please just admit it to me. I deserve the truth from you."

"Fine you want the truth." Toma said and started to the pace in the room. "I will tell you the truth and you won't like it." He then sat down in a chair and looked at his wife. "Your right, I was sleeping with your brother, and yes I am I love with your brother, and no your brother doesn't love me." He paused and looked in Mika's eyes. "I never thought that you would truly find out about your brother and me. I always thought that you would be naive to the fact, but I see that I was wrong about that."

"Very wrong."

"I married you because you were pregnant with our child, and then you miscarried during your second trimester. So I was stuck. At first I wanted to divorce you and leave, but even I have some what of a heart. So I stuck it out, and eventually I did begin to love you, truly love you." Mika nodded and Toma contuined. "When I had that affair last year that was when I realized that I truly love you_"

"You're saying all of that, but the key is that you had an affair. Not a one time thing, but an everyday you were sleeping with this person instead of coming home to me. You were with this person for seven months. That's not a mistake, you felt guilt."

"No I didn't end that relationship out of guilt. You should know better then most people that I don't feel guilty. I ended it, because I started to see your face. I started to miss you, and I realized that I only wanted you, and that she was just a piece of ass, and as soon as all of that dawned on me I gave her a nice servance package and dismissed her."

"So what are you trying to say Toma, that you really, truly, and honestly want a relationship with me. You really want our marriage to work now, after being with me for the last five years, your finally saying that you want this work."

"Yes." Toma said and looked at Mika. "Was I a good boyfriend? No. Was I good husband? Hell no. Do I know everything that I did I did to you and regret it from the bottom of my heart? Yes I do."

"How do I know that this isn't a trick, that you're just doing this to save face with the public, or to save money for the divorce?"

"There's no such thing as bad Publicity. When you're bad your business goes up, and when you're good your business goes up. As far as a divorce goes, Mika we have a prenup. So you will only walk away with 1/3 of everything, an easy 1/3 that I can make back in less then a year. So look at this, I have nothing to loose."

"So you're only doing this to what save me."

"No I'm doing this because I love you, and I really want you to be my wife, and I truly want to be your husband." Mika looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands were balled into two tight fists.

"I have to take a walk Toma, I need to think." She said and grabbed her purse and left Toma in there hotel room alone.

"Hiro have you seen my pajama bottoms." K called from the bathroom.

"I think there in your hamper." Hiro yelled while looking through the rest of K's dresser draws for something for K to sleep in. "I think that you need to do laundry." K walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You don't have any clean clothes."

"Yeah I do." K walked over to his dresser and looked through all of the draws; he only found a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. "Maybe I should do the laundry." Hiro was already ahead of him, while K was hopelessly trying to find something Hiro had separated all of K's clothes and was putting everything into different bags.

"Just put my shorts on and come on." K looked at the shorts and then back at Hiro. "What?"

"Do you actually expect me to try and wear those tight ass short shorts?"

"They are not tight and they aren't that short."

"On you you're like what five foot two or three." K said, while going through Hiro's clothes; and emerging with a pair of sweatpants.

"Yeah."

"I'm six foot one, so no way in hell." K then put on the sweatpants, which were to short around the ankles, but were better then the too short booty shorts. "Come on let's wash all of this shit." K grabbed two of the bags from Hiro, and they walked to his car. After a fifteen minute driver they were at the 24Hour Laundrymat. "How many loads do I have?"

"About ten, maybe eleven." Hiro said and started to put the dirty clothes into a washing machine. "Why did you wait so long to do your laundry?"

"I didn't feel like it, besides when it usually gets like this I just go and but new clothes." Hiro shook his and head and continued to load the machines. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah and K I hope you don't mind but I threw away a few of your shirts."

"Why?" K asked while swiping his credit card for all of the machines.

"How can I put it gently? Either they couldn't be saved or they were just outdated." K looked at his boyfriend and smirked. "Well they were."

"I knew that a few of them were barley salvageable, but outdated Hiroshi."

"Yeah like majorly, and they were just ugly." K pulled Hiro towards him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You better be glad that I love you."

TBC


	20. A New Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Shuichi had finally finished his work for the day and was standing outside of his apartment door. He was very nervous about entering the apartment that he shared with his now crippled boyfriend. He wasn't sure if his other personality would come out or what would happen, with a great deal of strengthen he opened the door and found his lover in his wheelchair working on his latest novel. "I'm home Yuki." Yuki stopped typing and looked at his lover. He rolled his chair over towards Shuichi and looked at him.

"Shuichi." He said hestaintly. Shuichi nodded and kissed Eiri on the lips. "How was work?"

"Nothing interesting or anything. I just sung a song and that was it." Shuichi flopped on the couch and grabbed the tv remote. "Where's your nurse?"

"I'm right here." Takio said with a basket full of clothes. "I had to do the laundry today, because somebody." She paused and glared at Eiri. "Had an accident. If you paid any attention to him when you left then you would've noticed the change of clothes ."

"Well excuse me for not notcing, and aren't you getting paid to take care of him."

"Don't get me wrong Shuichi, I like the ill mannered jackass, I just thought that it was kinda funny." Shuichi stood up and walked over to Takio.

"You inconsiderate bitch, how the hell can you call him all of those names and talk about him in that way."

"First off my work relationship is stable with him, unlike your relationship with him, and secondly I think that you would like the accident that he had." Takio said and grabbed her bag. "Eiri I'll see you tomorrow, and maybe after tonight your boyfriend won't be so bitchy." She then walked out of the door. Leaving Eiri and Shuichi alone.

"Yuki, what did she mean by that comment?"

"Let's just say that I'm not as crippled as the doctors thought I would be." Eiri rolled his chair over to Shuichi and pulled him into his lap. "Do you feel that?" Shuichi blushed and nodded. "Good, because I thin k that we could have a little fun tonght."

After Takio stormed out of Eiri apartment she drove to Fujisaki's apartment. With the attitude that she was feeling she was ready to have this discussion and get it over with as soon as possible. One way or the other there was going to be a decision. Takio rung Fujisaki's bell and waited for him to answer. After the fifth ring he opened the door, and she walked in and flopped on the couch. "I'm guessing your day sucked."

"That Shuichi is worst than Eiri. He complains and bitches. I can't take him. A huge part of me wants to quit."

"Now Takio, you know that you need a job." Fuji said and sat down next to her. "Just keep your job for a little while longer and in the mean time look for something else."

"I know Fuji." Takio took a deep breath and then looked at him. "Let's talk about last night."

"Okay, then. I uh…uh…"

"Do you like me or not?"

"Yes I like you."

"I mean like like me, you know as in a girlfriend way."

"I do, I just never had a girlfriend before, and it's all new to me. I mean look at all of the crazy relationships that I'm around."

"Yeah I can see why your afraid of everything." Takio said and sighed. "Oh well we can still be friends_"

"I didn't say that I didn't want to date you, I'm saying that I'm scared and that I may make a lot of mistakes in the process. So if your willing to try it then so am I." Takio smiled and leaned in to kiss him." "So I guess that you're my girlfriend now."

"Yup, your stuck with me now."

Thoma was still pacing his hotel room waiting for his wife to return, she had left three hours ago, and she wasn't back yet. He called her cell phone and it kept going going to voicemail. Finally there was a knock at the door. Thoma ran to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?"

"A woman at the front desk asked me to give you this." Thoma took the letter and sat down. For the first time in his life Thoma Seguichi was nervous.

Dear Thoma,

I'm sorry, but right now I can not see my life with you. You have did so many wrongs in our marriage. You cheated on me multiple times, you never come home, and all your worried about is your company. Thoma I have hopes and dreams. I wanted a family with you, I wanted a real marriage. The only thing that I received from you was heartache and stress. So I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you

for now and maybe some day when you grow up some, and when you want a real relationship, then you can run to me and we can be together.

Love always

Mika

TBC 


	21. How Things Are

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Tatshua was sitting in his room staring at the wallet size picture of Ryuichi and himself from there romantic weekend. They seemed so happy, and he even forgave Ryu for cheating on him. They were together the whole time, and the love making was beyond excellent to him. In fact it was as if he was spellbound from everything. When they departed ways, Ryuichi had kissed him so passionately and he said that he would call him. Now it has been two weeks, and he hasn't heard anything from Ryuichi. Tatshua looked at his phone for the tenth time in five minutes. Yup his phone was working just fine. "I'm so sick of this!" He yelled to no one. "Why they hell won't he call me?" Tatshua started to pace inside of his bedroom. Finally he made the quality decision to go and see Ryuichi.

Thoma was sitting at his desk going over different contracts and what not's. In truth the great Thoma Seguichi was at a lost as too what he should do about his marriage. He hadn't heard or talked to Mika for two weeks now. She hasn't been pass their mansion to gather any of her belongings either. "Where the hell is she?" He asked no one. "She could've at least called me and told me that she made it back to the country safe." Thoma fussed. He then decided on the off chance that Eiri may have heard from her. He dialed his cell phone first and when he didn't get an answer, he then tried Eiri's home number.

"Moshi Moshi." It was Takio who answered the phone.

"Hello Takio, How's Mr. Usegai doing?"

"Oh Eiri's fine, actually he's in his study working on his new novel."

"He's writing again." Thoma stated, he didn't realize that Eiri was really making progress. "What else has Eiri been doing?"

"Well he's walking again. He has to use a cane and he moves slowly, but he is doing it on his own." Takio paused. "Truthfully Thoma, I'm not really needed here anymore."

"Oh no, you are staying there Takio regardless." Thoma said. "Now put Eiri on the phone." He heard Takio blow into the phone, he then heard knocking on the door and he could hear Eiri saying something smart and finally a gruff what. "Hello Eiri."

"Look I didn't answer my cell phone because I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was you, so since my idiot nurse answered the phone I'm stuck listening to you, so what the hell do you want?"

"Have you heard from Mika?" Thoma could hear a cigarette being lit over the phone. "Well have you?"

"Yeah I heard from her, she told me what happened, and I'm going to tell you this Seguichi. Don't look for her, just let her be. You already did enough damage."

"Eiri I know that I made a lot of mistakes, but I really want to fix things with my wife. I truly love her."

"Well you're too late. Now I'm about to hang up_"

"How's Shindo doing?"

"He's still crazy. I don't even think that he's taking his medicine any more."

"Well then you need to call his doctor, and get a handle on things."

"I deserve all of this; I did all of this to him. Just like you deserve what you're going through." Eiri said and hung up the phone. Thoma looked at the phone in his hands, and shook his head. Maybe he really did deserve this life. Thoma looked at the cell phone that had gone dead in his hand. He cursed himself silently. He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. The person didn't wait for permission; they just walked inside and shut the door softly behind them.

"Thoma." Thoma didn't say anything; he was in shock to actually see his wife standing in front of him. "I know that you've been looking for me."

"Indeed Mika." Thoma stated and stood up, he walked cautiously to his wife. When he tried to hug her, she did not pull away, nor did she hug him back. "Please sit down." Mika shook her head.

"Listen Thoma, I'm only hear to discuss the divorce." Thoma felt his heart skip a beat and he had to sit down. "Look I'm not going to take you to court. Just give me what I'm entitled to and I'll disappear."

"Mika please, let's be reasonable here_"

"I am being reasonable Thoma. When I left I was upset, as time went on I became frustrated with this situation. I was hoping that I would be able to forgive and forget." Mika paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I can forgive you Thoma, but I cannot forget. So please, if you love me like you claim you do, then grant me this divorce." Thoma didn't say anything. He could feel his body going numb. He was not use to receiving heartache. He was always the giver, never the receiver and here he is feeling like crap, yet he could only blame himself.

"I'll have the papers ready for you in three days, along with your addition lump sum of money."

"And the alimony Thoma."

"That will be in the paperwork as well." Mika walked towards her husband, she caressed his cheek gently and kissed him on his forehead.

"I do love you Thoma; I just can't be married to you at this time."

"Then what about a trail separation. I will move out, and I will do whatever it takes to make this right between us." 

"I wouldn't trust you." Mika was crying openly now. "I would make myself sick by worrying about your faithfulness to me. I_"

"Then I will live in a different wing of the house. I will check in with you as much as you would like me to." Thoma stood up and grabbed his wife's hand. "Mika you know that I am not a begging man, and you know that I can usually dismiss anything. Yet I don't want to lose you, so please let me prove myself to you."

Tatshua parked his bike outside of Ryuichi's house. His heart was beating fast as he approached the door. He rang the doorbell, and waited. After the third ring Ryuichi came and opened the door. "We need to talk." Tatshua stated and walked pass Ryuichi and went inside the house. Ryuichi closed the front door and followed Tatshua into the living room. "What's going on Ryu? We have a beautiful romantic weekend in Kyoto and then I don't hear from you again."

"I know Tatshua, it's just_"

"Were you lying to me when you apoliged for cheating on me? Were you lying when you said that you wanted us to work out? I mean what the hell? Are you playing games with me or what?" Ryuichi sat down in one of the armchairs and looked at Tatshua.

"Look I'm going to be honest with you." Ryuichi paused and looked at the floor. "I stopped taking my medicine."

"What medicine?"

"You know the disorder that Shuichi has, well I have it to. I was diagnosed in America, and I was treated there. About a year ago I stopped taking my medicine. At first nobody could tell, not even you. As time went on I started to feel different and well… I had that first affair behind your back. Now it's like I'm out of control. I just do whatever I please and I hurt people in the long run." Tatshua just stood there. How could he miss the fact that Ryuichi was on medicine when he lived with him for so long,unless…

"Ryu, when you said that you were taking prescription vitamins was that really your medicine." Ryuichi nodded his head and Tatshua let out a deep breath. "So what are you going to do?" Ryuichi looked at the floor and then at Tatshua.

"I want to get better, I don't like what I've been doing to everyone. I just hate taking a pill everyday, and knowing that I'm crazy_"

"You're not crazy Ryu. We all have our issues, and I wish that you would've told me in the beginning so that I could help you."

"I didn't want to burden you and I hurt you the most. I want us to be together again, but I need tell you what else has happened in the last two weeks, as to why I didn't call you." Tatshua sat down and listened to Ryuichi tell him everything that has happened with Dr. Frost, and Shuichi/Kisho. After he finished everything Tatshua just stared at him with a blank face. "I know that you hate me now Tatshua. You can leave if you want too." Tatshua stood up and walked over to Ryuichi he then sat down on both of his knees and took his hand in his.

"Do you really want to get help?" Ryuichi nodded. "Then I'm going to help you, bust as for it we'll cross that bridge when the time comes." Both men embraced and for the first time Ryuichi felt like he was truly free.

Shuichi had woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He rolled over and saw that his side of the bed was empty. He sat up and stretched and got out of bed to find the source of the smell. When he made it to the kitchen he saw Eiri fixing breakfast. His movements were a little off, but he still managed to fix food. Shuichi sat down quietly watching his love work. A few minutes later a plate sat in front of him and Eiri came to the table with his own plate. Both men ate in silence for awhile. "Where's your nurse?" Shuichi asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"She's off today."

"I thought she never took off." Shuichi hated Eiri's nurse. Truthfully he was jealous of the time that they spent together. "So will she be in tomorrow?"

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He said with a sigh.

"Then she will be here. I believe she took off together because that other boy is off today as well."

"You mean because Fujisaki is off." Eiri nodded and sipped his coffee, his food already finished. "I keep forgetting that he has a girlfriend. I mean I just knew for sure that he was gay."

"Not everyone is gay." Eiri said and got up to clear the table. "Let's watch a movie Shu." Shuichi should've been ecstatic to hear this; however Kisho chose this time to come about.

"Not today Yuki. I want to go out for awhile." Kisho tried to word it like Shuichi. "Maybe when I get back."

"Well I can go with you. I finished my latest novel, and besides you and I haven't had a date in a long time."

"I said no Eiri." Kisho stated flatly and knowing that he blew his cover. "I want to go out alone, and do what I want to do." Kisho then left the kitchen and went back into his bedroom to find something to wear. He pulled out a pair of skinny destructive black demin jeans, and a black form fitting tee shirt with a skull on it to wear. He grabbed the box of hair dye that he brought the other day and went into the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later Kisho emerged from the bathroom with purple hair, red contacts and his outfit on. He walked pass Eiri whom had to do a double take. "Like the look."

"What will Shuichi do when he sees this mess?" Eiri asked from the couch. He was use to this now. Shuichi changing his personality. He just wasn't as phased as he use to be. Kisho didn't answer him. He put on his combat boots and left the apartment.

Hiro was sitting in the park waiting for Ayaka to arrive with their son. Ayaka would not let Hiro take Kiyoshi with him, so the only way that he could see him was in a public setting. He sat patiently, Ayaka was already fifteen minutes lat. Usually she was always early. Hiro tried her cell phone and she didn't answer. "What the hell?" He said to himself. Finally Ayaka arrived. She gave Hiro their three month old son and started talking.

"Listen, I just received word that my mother is terribly ill, and that she may not make it. I have to go to Kyoto and be there for her. I know that I said that I couldn't trust you with Kiyoshi, but now I have to eat my words." She said rather quickly. "If you walk me to my car I brought his bassinet, and two duffel bags, one with clothes, and the other one has formula, bottles and a few of his toys. You have to buy diapers." Ayaka said as they reached her car. "You did drive, didn't you Hiro?" Hiro pointed to a car that was across the street from her's. "You upgraded quickly." Ayaka opened the trunk; she took Kiyoshi from Hiro and made him transfer everything to his car. After Hiro secured the car seat Ayaka gave him the baby again. "I don't know how long I will be, but please take care of Kiyoshi." She kissed her son on the forehead, and then got in her car and left. Hiro watched as the car disappeared. He then looked at the sleeping baby.

"How will K respond to this?" Hiro then fastened Kyoshi in his car seat and drove back to his apartment. As soon as he was inside his home, he was greeted with the smell of garlic. Well at least K was up. When they had time off before K use to sleep for hours. "K." Hiro called.

"I'm in the kitchen." Hiro walked towards the kitchen with Kiyoshi in his arms. When turned around he was surprised to see the baby. "Did you kidnap him from the bitch?"

"No, her mother is dying and she didn't have a choice." K walked over and looked at Hiro's son. "What?"

"This is the first time that I've actually seen the little guy. He looks like you." Hiro blushed at the compliment. "So how long are we keeping him?"

"I don't know. It all depends on Ayaka's mother's health." K nodded and continued looking at the baby. "Do you want to hold him?" K nodded and Hiro handed him the baby. "You look like a natural."

"I haven't held a baby since Michael." K stated. "You know Hiro I'm not against us keeping him on weekends or whenever."

"I know, it's Ayaka whose been stopping me." K nodded and smiled at the sleeping child. "So I have a question."

"Go ahead." K had walked back to the stove with Kiyoshi in his arms to stir whatever he was cooking.

"Do you know any good daycares, because I can't take him to work with me."

"Yeah I do."

TBC

Author's note: So I've been extremely busy lately, and to be truthful I kinda forgot about this story. So I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I now have a few ideas now, and IDK what to do with Shuichi. So I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
